Our Little Game
by Vogue Dirge
Summary: Ada returns from the Island where she's just retrived the Las Plagas sample for the Organization, but her return sparks events that throw her into another horrifying and dangerous mission.[ON HOLD FOR NOW, SORRY]
1. La Femme Ada and th One Who Survived

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, however the events that happen in this fic, are entirely mine.

* * *

**Our Little Game…**

_By: Vogue Dirge_

"_He and I still have time to  
continue our little game of cat and  
mouse before the next move is played.  
This mission may be over, but the battle  
is just beginning."_

**Chapter 1:** **La Femme Ada and the One Who Survived**

Paris France, the city of lights and romance was alive and vibrant under the sleek black chopper that sailed over it. A soft whirring from the propellers was the only indication of a disturbance to the ever peaceful air of this Parisian wonderland.

Ada Wong crossed her legs so that the slit in her red dress revealed more of a silky Chinese thigh, almost porcelain, almost a work of art. Her eyes searched the streets below as the chopper got lower and lower towards a rooftop. Ada always loved Paris in the summer, so soft and delicate. Yet the summer of Paris would be lost to Ada, for she was far to busy to roam its streets and enjoy its beauty. The case that held Las Plagas sat next to her on the seat. She could feel the power coming from inside the titanium box, even without looking at it. Goose bumps erupted on her arms and legs at the realization of what she had to go through to get it, but then again, it wasn't like she did not expect her little vacation to be sunscreen and bus tours.

Ada put a hand on the case, not looking at it, as if checking if it were truly there.

The horror of the last days made her want to curl into a ball, but her dignity and pride held her strong like it always did. Some would call her an Ice Queen, Ada called herself Strong.

The chopper landed on a dark rooftop looking out at the Eiffel Tower, its lights burning as if it were on fire. The propellers stopped and Ada opened the sliding door and jumped onto the concrete roof heels clicking against the ground. Ada turned and grabbed the cases handle and slid it from the seat. This thing was heavier than she had thought.

Looking around she nodded to the pilot whose name was Chester, an employee of the Organization. Other than that, she knew nothing about him. Chester nodded and sat back in the cockpit. Ada was to return to the chopper, after Ada dropped off the sample.

Moving swiftly to the rooftop door and opening it quietly Ada entered Le Chateau, a cheap hotel the organization had planned to make the drop off. Inside the building Ada could hear the soft mutterings of French conversation. She couldn't understand what they were saying exactly, Ada had failed French in high school. On the fourth floor landing she smelled the odor of cheap perfume wafting out from under a door. The occupants were giggling and moaning.

"Moving on…" Ada said to herself and descended the last set of stairs to reach the room on the third floor. It was room 302, just to the left of her. This landing was perfectly quiet, unusually so. Ada faced the door and knocked three times, then slid her finger down the chipping paint, making a sound like chalk lines being drawn on a chalkboard. This was the identification to her partner to signal that it was her. Ada waited for a few seconds, hearing nothing move inside the room. Ada sighed deeply and pressed an ear to the door…silence. Ada tried the signal once again, but when she drew her finger down the door again the door pushed open very slowly.

Ada's eyes narrowed, something was very wrong. Her hand moved to the gun in her thigh holster. She slipped the firearm out and pulled back the hammer. She set down the case slowly and gripped the gun with both hands.

Moving close to the door and opening it slowly with the barrel, then she pushed hard and dove into the room, rolling on the old carpet. She stood one knee, her gun aiming everywhere quickly.

Nothing. No burst of a round, no sudden movement.

Ada slowly stood and started to walk towards the only door in the room. It was a very small hotel room. The kitchen was the living room, and the bathroom was right next to the ugly space heater.

The door creaked and Ada stood still, waiting a few seconds and then moving. Reaching the door she pushed it open all the way, her left hand fumbling for the light switch. She found it, the room suddenly illuminated by an ancient light bulb swinging from the ceiling. On the floor lay a bleeding body. She walked quickly to it and bent down, noting the river of blood now flowing from the head. Looking at the face she knew it was the one she was supposed to meet, a large chunk of his forehead gone, exposing a white and dying brain.

"Shit"

The roaring a helicopter blades made Ada look up at the window directly in front of her. A bright light suddenly went on from the roaring machine, blinding Ada. She threw her arm up to cover her eyes. Her eyes adjusted just in time to see the gun turret slowly starting its revolving. If Ada didn't move she was surely to become Swiss cheese.

Ada Wong sprang backward from a crouched position back flipping in the air, her red dress billowing around her. The hand that wasn't holding her gun met the floor, open palmed. Just as gracefully as she did her back flip, Ada hand sprung out of the bed room door just as the _tatatatatatatatatatatat_ of the mounted machine gun broke through the whirr of the helicopter's blades.

Bullets tore themselves through the small and sad looking sofa, and sank themselves into the wood floor making it splinter. Ada hugged the wall, catching her breath and quickly thinking of her next move, eyes darting around the room.

"Well damn, not many options." Ada said to herself.

The sound of the machine gun firing stopped and the sound of the helicopter's whirr came closer. She was right in front of the other window. Looking down Ada saw the space heater and she smiled. Running to the door and turning just as the ominous chopper appeared in the window, Ada raised her gun.

_Bang Bang _**BOOM!**

A wave of heat hit Ada and she stumbled back slightly, turning away from the harsh fumes. After the smoke had cleared Ada looked back to see an enormous hole in the wall, the chopper gone, flames rising from the street below. Ada heard screams as people leaving their rooms, screaming in French. Bending down and grabbing the case, Ada decided to get the hell out of that damned hotel.

Running to the stairway people ran past her, down to the street to see the flaming inferno that was her nemesis moments earlier. She kept her head down, taking the stairs two at a time. When she reached the rooftop door she kicked it open with a heel and stepped out into the summer night. There was the chopper, good. Ada swiftly moved toward it, hoping Chester had no questions; she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Stop right there Ada Wong."

The hair stood up on the back of her neck, but she kept her cool. Straightening up she stopped, dead still.

"Drop your weapon"

Ada turned her head slightly, hoping to get a glimpse of the bastard that dared order her around. A smile flashed on her face, a memory of the encounter with Leon Kennedy in the bedroom of the castle. The sharp and masculine voice spoke once again, a hint of anger in it this time.

"I said drop your weapon."

Her pistol fell to the floor with a clack. Who was it that caught her like this? The voice wasn't smooth like Wesker's or burly like Leon's. Ada lifted an eyebrow.

"Now, turn around slowly and slide that case to me."

Aw, the moment she was waiting for. Ada slowly turned, her eyes locking on someone she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Hello HUNK, darling" Ada gave him the smile she had given to Leon before she had left him in a puff of smoke.

The man with the short dark hair and the chiseled features looks back at her, lust and resentment afire in his cold grey eyes. He said nothing to her to acknowledge that he knew her. A TMP was pointed at her, its barrel's gaze as cold as its wielder's.

"Slide over the case."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, this is very important to the Organization."

Hunk Lowered the TMP and spit on the roof top, a manly gesture that made Ada cringe.

"The Organization can suck my fucking cock" he said simply. Mr. Death wasn't simply going to let Ada walk away from this.

"Is that how you speak to a woman HUNK?"

"You're not a woman, you're a harpy bitch."

"Ouch, you're going to make me cry if you keep talking to me like that."

"I'll give you something to cry about if you don't slide over that god damn case."

"I'm not in the mood for love making right now HUNK; I'll have to take a rain check on that."

Hunk clenched his fist, his grip tightening on the TMP. He was getting mad, something Ada wanted; people don't think as clearly when they're angry.

"Now as much as I'd like to stay and catch up I've got to be going."

Ada started to walk backward to the chopper, Chester staring wearily at the Demi-God with the automatic weapon.

"You're not going anywhere bitch!"

HUNK suddenly raised the TMP pointing it at Ada, but Ada was faster. A thin black chord shot at HUNK's weapon and wrapped around the barrel. Ada tugged hard and pulled it from his gloved hands. The gun flew off the side of the building as the hook shot came quickly back into the hook shot gun Ada brandished. She slid it back into is holster and bent down and picked up her pistol, sliding it next to the hookshot.

"That was fun. See you later." Ada said as she tossed the case into the chopper and lifted herself onto her seat.

The chopper fired up and started to slowly lift from the ground. Ada looked at the shocked look upon HUNK's handsome face, and smiled.

Ada breathed out heavily as they once again glided over Paris. Ada had a feeling the days ahead we not going to be easy at all. An ominous feeling bloomed in Ada's chest like some sinister flower opening up to soak in the rays of harsh times.

The road ahead would be littered with death and tragedy.

Ada knew this.

* * *

**A/N: **_I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my story. So much more is to come in this story, and for all you people who like some zombie and monster killing action, this story has that in store, if not in the next chapter then the third._

_Next chapter will have a few canon cameos, so stay loyal! Cameos include Leon and Wesker._

_I will be in Hawaii next week, BUT I will be writing the next chapter in my free time, and ready to just type it up when I get back and update._

_Remember be kind and __**REVIEW**__ it really does keep me motivated._


	2. Consequences

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

Leon Kennedy stood in the mirror looking at the shell of a man. A white ghost in the dark of a small apartment bathroom where the only counter space was the top of the toilet. Looking back at him was a handsome man with cuts and healing bruises littered across a defined chest. In the dark his skin was a pale white, showing each definition of muscle and each scar he had ever sustained. Sweat slowly dripped down him because of a dream he kept having ever since he had returned from Spain.

Leon ran a hand through dark blonde hair, sighing deeply. He was tired both mentally and physically, and all he wanted was the sweet comfort of a full night's sleep. Rubbing his eyes Leon knew sleep would not come again this night, so he shouldn't try. All that lead to was tossing and turning.

He slipped off his plaid boxers and tossed them into the corner of the bathroom, to be picked up in a week or so. Leon turned on the shower, very hot, the way he always enjoyed his showers. The bathroom instantly turned into a marble sauna, the mist touching everything. Leon stepped in, the hot water burning at first. He put his head in the fast stream of water.

Thoughts started to pop up into his mind from the last mission; Las Plagas, Saddler, Krauser, the village, Ada. For some reason the thought of Ada Wong soothed the panic and pain that thundered through his mind, suddenly everything felt dream like. Her smile; taunting and seductive at the same time. Her voice; that purr like an exotic cat's. Then there was the skill and the grace that she used in every movement. The bat of an eyelash, her footsteps, the brushing of hair from her face, everything seemed pre-strategized and rehearsed. Ada was a one woman deadly theater production.

Where was she now? Did she ever think of him?

Leon stepped from his bathroom, steam rushing out from behind him as if it were gasping for air. Leon held the towel that was wrapped around his waist as he walked into his room. His phone flashed with new messages. He sat on his bed and pressed _play_:

"You have 3 new messages…First unheard message…_ 'Hey Leon, its Ashley…'_"

Leon rolled his eyes.

"… '_I was just wondering if you were going to be around anytime this week. I know this really good steakhouse downtown and was wondering if you wanted to go with me there…like an uh…date thing. I guess you could call it a date, but really it's—'_"

Leon Pressed _erase_.

"Next unheard message…_ 'Hello Leon, its Margaret from down the hall. Listen; I know you've been busy lately but my sink keeps leaking and I need someone to look at it for me. I would call a plumber but they always charge SO much. If you could come by later that would be fantastic, alright bye.'_ "

Leon pressed _erase_ again.

"Next unheard message…_ 'Hiya, its Claire. Jill invited us all to her place tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come. OH, and Chris wants his CD back, he didn't tell me which one, just he wants his CD back. He's such a loser. OK, well umm call me back. Cya!'_ "

Leon once again pressed erase on the machine. He put his head in his hands and sighed. His life was falling apart on the back burner he had put it on. His social life was next to nothing, family life was slowly fading, and his dating life was already dead and dry. A total flat line on his entire world.

And he didn't know CPR.

Leon thought about actually going to dinner with Ashley, but he instantly shot it down. That would be crazy. There was so much press around Ashley right now, ever since she had returned. The news speculated where she had been, and the White House said she had been on a short vacation to "Get some things straight." Leon rolled his eyes, Ashley thought herself a celebrity, and she was more annoying than ever.

Leon snorted. That girl was one he should avoid for a very long time.

Perhaps he would go to Jill's that evening. Time with friends would do him well, plus the gang never fully got the story of what happened in Spain. Leon had given them the basics; Wesker active again, new virus, and that he had run into Ada Wong. To his surprise the news of meeting Ada in Spain had greatly interested Chris Redfield. The rest of that night he had met up with the team Chris stayed very quite as if he were thinking of something perplexing.

Leon stood up and moved to his closet. He had a few errands to run before he went to Jill's. Yes, time with the others would be cleansing for him, something to take his mind of the latest drama in his life.

* * *

"The Package should be here any second now Mr. Wesker."

Wesker nodded, not looking at the grunt scientist that addressed him. The grunt was much shorter than he and wore a long white lab coat with a purple "S" on the upper arm sleeve.

All around Wesker stood other men in the same attire, all with purple that purple "S" on their sleeves. Temporary lab stations had been set up to the left of Wesker, scientists scurrying around them, preparing for the incoming Las Plagas sample.

Wesker looked at his watch. He frowned, the shipment was late, he hated when things didn't go to schedule.

Wesker took a deep breath in, straightening his sleek black tie that matched the equally sleek black suit he wore. He was very intimidating in that color, with a perfect posture and his hands gloved and folded right in front of him. He stood like a Roman warrior getting ready to site those who dare go up against the legendary city of Rome. He was a god, powerful and beautiful.

Suddenly the warehouse where they stood was stabbed with brilliant light. The shutter on the other side of the room started to raise. A black hummer glided into the warehouse as if on water, the shutter closing behind it. It made its way to the crowd of scientists and Wesker. The scientists stared intently at it, and Wesker nodded. Two men in black jumpsuits got out of the car and moved to the back. They opened up the back door and took out a glittering silver case.

Wesker stared at it, almost lovingly. Inside was the sample of Las Plagas he and Corporation S were waiting for. At last his plans would come to fruition and the new Umbrella would ride like a phoenix from the ashes. Wesker would finally have something to run, and something to bring his dreams of a better world under Umbrella to life.

Wesker grabbed the case and opened it. Inside was a vial of glowing blue liquid, inside the liquid a tiny parasite waiting for a host. He handed the case to the scientist who had spoken to him earlier. He nodded and brought it over to one of the lab stations. The scientist inserted the vial into a small round shoot and pressed a few buttons on an LCD screen. The machine whirred to life, buzzing and beeping sounds coming from it as it analyzed the specimen.

_Eeerrreeerrr_

"What?" the scientist said and pushed the buttons again, making the machine come to life again.

_Eeerrreeerrr_

The scientist pressed another button and read what was given to him on the screen, his eyes moving left to right very fast. With each sentence the scientist's face sunk in frustration and panic.

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

The scientist rubbed his eyes and forehead as if nursing a headache.

"Yes…I'm afraid so."

"What is it?" Wesker stepped closer.

"This is not…not Las Plagas."

Wesker became very quiet, seething with rage and confusion, rage and confusion which everyone could feel. It came in giant waves like an overbearing tsunami. His law muscles tightened as he starred through his black glasses at the scientist.

"It's a common tick."

Wesker clenched his fists. That BITCH! How could Ada Wong betray him like this? After all he did for her, bringing her from the brink of death, nursing her to recovery and giving her a new place in this world. Ada owed him her life, and Wesker had no choice but to take it back. She had stolen what was surely his big break, and Umbrella's current hope of rebuilding.

"Sir, I just found this in the case."

One of the men in the black jumpsuits handed him a piece of paper folded to look like a heart. Wesker unfolded it, a scowl growing on his face. He smoothed it out and read it:

_You should choose your help more wisely next time big guy. Don't worry, the sample is in safe hands._

_xoxo_

_Ada_

The bottom of the letter was decorated with a crimson kiss mark.

Wesker crumpled the letter in one gloved hand, turning towards the glittering black limo behind him. The driver nodded and started up the engine, knowing Wesker was in a towering temper.

Ada would pay for her treachery, and everything she had done to him would come back to her ten fold. He would make sure she suffered and writhed in pain before he squashed her like a bug. Las Plagas was not in his hands, and he didn't know who had it, but he would get to the bottom of this little problem.

Ada Wong was one of the hardest people to find in the world, so finding her would be very difficult indeed. She has been known to use false identities for other false identities.

As Wesker's door was opened for him and he climbed in an idea struck him. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He usually was so good at coming up with these things. Smiling to himself he pulled out a phone from his jacket pocket. He pressed a few buttons on the device and put it to his ear.

"Wesker here; dig up anything you can find on a Leon S. Kennedy. I want location and any other information that can be used to find him. This is top priority, email me the results as soon as you collect them."

He hung it up and slipped back into its small pocket. With a smile he looked at the crumbled letter still in his hand. He lifted the hand the letter was in and threw the piece of paper at the window with a flick of the wrist. Small cracks erupted onto the glass as the paper hit the window.

The shutter of the warehouse opened again and the sleek black limo sped out, into the blinding sun.

* * *

Ada entered the shining glass elevator, her jet black stilettos clicking elegantly against the marble floor. Ada was dressed today in an expensive looking black dress that stopped around mid thigh. The neck line came down just right to show a full collar bone and a bit of cleavage to keep things interesting, but not too much, Ada was a classy woman. On top of this snappy number was a very feminine black leather trench coat that stopped just at her knees. A chic black and white scarf tied off this amazingly breathtaking woman. She looked like some female spy from 1920's French movie. The glasses she wore rivaled those of Albert Wesker's, and kept her eyes hidden completely. In one hand was the silver case that held the real sample of Plagas with its ever growing feeling of power.

Ada pressed "23" on the button panel and stood in the back of the elevator. She looked out at early morning New York, ever dazzling and busy. A smile came to her face as she went higher and higher. Ada had just got in town and had already informed her superiors on the incident in Paris, and investigation by the Organization on HUNK was started. According to what the Organization found HUNK was working with a group of ex-soldiers in Europe. The group called themselves 'Blitzkrieg', and ties with Corporation S had been found. Of course, HUNK had worked for Umbrella before, why wouldn't he want to be a part of its new beginning.

Ada reached her floor and stepped off. In front of her was a metallic room with a large glass desk in front of a dark wood door. Sitting at the large glass desk and typing away at a Mac computer was a pretty blonde girl. She looked up as the elevator doors closed.

"Good morning Ms. Wong."

"Morning Cindy." Ada nodded,

"Mr. Trent says to go right in."

Cindy smiled and pressed a button on the desk. The wood doors opened and Ada walked through. Stepping into this door less metallic room Ada looked to the floor. A giant eye made out of tile was on the floor, the only splash of color in the room. The pupil of the eye resembled a large "O" obviously for the Organization. Ada stepped into the middle of the eye, in the center of the large "O" and immediately a glass cylinder trapped her, Ada didn't even flinch. Tiny screens popped up in the glass, displaying a full body view of Ada. A cool feminine voice spoke:

"Full Body DNA test commencing."

There was a flash like someone took a picture and the screens appeared in the glass once again.

"DNA enzymes confirmed; Welcome Ada Wong."

Ada started to rise into the air, the pupil of the giant eye rising into the air like an elevator into the ceiling. Moments later Ada was in a large office with navy blue carpet and silver walls decorated with gothic art. The ceiling was painted to look like a battlefield, fallen soldiers lying everywhere. A lonesome angel sat in the middle of the painting nursing a dieing soldier with tears running down its face.

In the far end of the room was a man in a large wooden desk, behind him was a wall covered with flat screen TVs.

"Ah, Ada how nice to see you."

"I could say the same thing Trent." Ada smiled.

"So do you have the sample?"

"Of course."

Ada put the case on the desk and slid it over. Trent opened it, peering at the glowing small vial. A grin crept on his face, a look of victory.

"Perfect as usual Ms. Wong."

"Well, you know me. Albert must have gotten the fake already. I wonder what happened when he found my little note."

Ada smiled and stared dreamily into space, fantasying about Wesker's reaction. Did he yell? Scream? Stomp of in a rage? Better yet, did he kill someone? Oh that would tie the satin bow around the perfect present.

"Ada we must talk about something very important" Trent said to her, motioning for her to sit down.

Ada sat down on the padded wood chair across from Trent. She slid off her trench coat and hung it from the back of the chair. Ada crossed her legs and listened.

"Our Investigation into HUNK and Blitzkrieg has uncovered many interesting and disturbing things. We've learned that Blitzkrieg is working closely with Wesker and Corporation S, as you very well know. It seems that Wesker has promised them some kind of reward for helping him rebuild Umbrella. With the help of the group Wesker has built the first new Umbrella facility. This facility is known under the name NEO."

Ada's eyes narrowed.

"This new facility is somewhere in the Congo in Africa. The Organization has already received information that experiments are already under way, and some are complete."

"Shit" Ada whispered and leaned back.

"Oh, it gets better; we've found documents that the virus they've engineered there has leaked into the communities around the facility. Reports claim that the workers get infected somehow in the facility, then they go home and spread it to their families; their families spread it to relatives and friends and so on."

Trent laced his fingers in front of him, as if he was praying.

"The organization has officially classified this as an outbreak."

Ada looked down at her heels. She knew where this was leading to.

"What are the components of this virus?"

Trent took off his glasses and set them on the desk.

"This new virus was made from the T-virus, the significance of that is that this new virus holds many traits that T-virus had. The infected slowly decay, turning into a zombie like creature. Though the different thing is that the abilities of these creatures are heightened, they can run, they are strong; they can form groups and operate as a team. The need for human flesh is what drives them. Obviously this virus being used to make BOWs is something that doesn't bode well for us."

Ada bit her lip.

"We've also received that Wesker is planning to capture one Leon Kennedy for a new experiment."

Ada looked up very quickly. Did he just say what she thought? Leon was to be captured for an experiment? This was not possible, how could Wesker find him?

"Ada, I know there is history behind the two of you, but this mission you must think with a clear head. I need you to obtain a sample of this new virus and destroy the Congo facility."

Ada nodded and stood up. She grabbed her coat and took a few steps away.

"I need to help Leon."

"Ada, we need you to leave the American agent alone."

Ada stopped, her back facing Trent.

"You don't understand sir; I can't let Wesker get his hands on him. After that I swear I'll leave him alone and accomplish the mission."

"Alright then. Get him out of harms way, and that _it._" Trent watched her carefully as she left the room.

Ada stood in the elevator once again, going down. This time the view of New York didn't bring her comfort her. Her heart beat fast, and she didn't know why. She had never felt this way before. Leaning against the glass and looking out at the city Ada felt uneasy.

The shadow of Albert Wesker was looming over her once again, and who knows what would be in store this time.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm baaack! I had a very nice vacation, and liked I promised here is the new chapter of this story! I actually had a lot of fun writing it and have basically planned out the rest of the fic. I got a little ahead of myself and have already started thinking about the sequel. I have a few scenarios floating around my head on how this thing should play out._

_Just to clarify a few things:_

_Trent is a character from the Resident Evil books by S.D. Perry. If you don't know the character go ahead and read the books, they're quite good. I thought Trent would be a perfect leader for the Organization._

_And, YES that is Cindy from REO. She has more appearances in the story, but not for a while._

_Remember__: Be kind, REVIEW_


	3. The Bird and the Worm

**Chapter 3: The Bird and the Worm**

Leon knocked three times. Standing awkwardly on Jill's porch Leon looked around the small neighborhood. It was quite and cold, almost all the houses had lights on in the living rooms and Leon could see the glow of TVs, their watchers transfixed. Leon tapped his foot as he shrugged from the cold of this New York night. Shivering slightly Leon knocked again on the white door. In another moment there was a rush of footsteps and the door opened to Jill's face.

A lot had changed about Jill since he had last seen her. Her hair had grown long enough to reach her upper back, and she had gotten a lot thinner and had more of a toning to her muscles. The girl must be working out or something. This evening's attire was a pair of faded jeans that hugged all the right curves that flattered Jill, and a black tank top with the ACDC logo on the front. She smiled and opened the door a bit farther so he could step in.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, traffic."

"Ah, yes that's always a son-of-a-bitch." Jill laughed.

Leon stepped inside and slipped off his jacket and hung it up on a hook next to another jacket. It was a plain denim jacket, slightly faded with holes and rips here and there, except for the back which was decorated with a woman holding a spear and the words 'Let Me Live' over her. Leon smiled; he knew who that jacket belonged to.

"Were all in the living room, can I get you a beer?" Jill looked at Leon, standing by the door to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks."

Leon turned and walked into the living room. When Leon entered the room he was suddenly put into a head lock after a blur of someone running toward him. Leon was shocked but seconds later he was overjoyed. Yes, this had been a good idea.

"Hey Kid!" Chris Redfield was messing up Leon's hair with one hand and locking his head with the other arm.

"Hey hey hey, watch the hair!"

"Oh sorry pretty boy" Chris let him go and Leon stood up smiling and brushing the hair from his face.

"Nice to see you buddy!" Chris shook Leon's hand and patted his back.

Things had changed a lot about Chris as well. His delicate movie star looks had been replaced with a buffer physique and a scruffiness to go with unshaven face. Yet his eyes still shone with friendliness and inner strength.

Leon looked around the room at everyone who had shown up. Rebecca sat in an armchair near the coffee table, her hair pulled back into a very small pony tail. She smiled and nodded. His eyes moved left to Barry Burton whose hair was turning a brilliant shade of gray and his face showed the wrinkles of time that had slowed him, but had not stopped him. The next was a man he did not know, but he looked a lot like Tom Cruise. Leon nodded at the man. He smiled and held out his hand.

"The name's Kevin Ryman."

"Leon Kennedy."

Kevin sat back down and moved on. The last person was sitting on the sofa next to Kevin. She looked at him with soothing grey eyes, her lips turning into a grin.

Claire Redfield stood up and hugged Leon tightly. Her embrace was warm and comforting, so much so that the knots in his stomach that had been there since his return suddenly disappeared in her arms, everything was suddenly very much OK.

"It's so nice to see you again Leon. We were all so worried when we couldn't get a hold of you."

Claire released him and stood by him, a smile on her face. Jill walked into the room with a beer in one hand and a bowl of chips in the other. She handed the beer to Leon and set the chips down on the glass coffee table.

"Now Leon, were all dying to know what happened a week ago" Jill looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, that thing."

Everyone nodded. Leon looked around at all of them. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he needed to, they needed to get on top of what Umbrella was doing. Leon sighed and sot down on an available armchair. He sat back and looked at all of them again. Leaning forward Leon rested his elbows on his knees and began his long story.

* * *

"All in position."

"Target's home in sight, scan the area see if he is inside."

"Scan complete, target is not in the apartment."

"Hold position, we're waiting for him to return home."

HUNK set down the radio and leaned back. The back of the jet black van he was in slowly became smaller and smaller with each second he sat in there. HUNK glanced at the screens in front of him. His men's cameras were focused on Leon Kennedy's empty apartment. He taped a button on the small keyboard and the lenses changed modes. He was now in night vision, another tap and HUNK scanned the area in infrared. Leon's apartment was completely empty for the moment. HUNK sighed and leaned back against the wall of the van, when the hell was Kennedy going to return. He could be spending the night elsewhere; they could be here all night.

HUNK closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It has been a wicked few years, there was no doubt about that. With the formation of Blitzkrieg, and the construction of the Congo facility HUNK had his hands full. But then again, there was the problem of that little outbreak near the Congo facility and a little inside, but those parts had been quarantined and cut off from the rest of the facility so no major harm was done. The scientists were unharmed and working like ants, that's what matters.

Wesker was happy with the new Umbrella's progress, which had been faltered a bit by that stunt Ada had pulled. The _Ada Incident_ as HUNK liked to call it was going to be dealt with, that's why he was here in the first place. HUNK clenched a fist, thinking of that woman and here unnerving level of skill. He didn't know how to explain it but Ada Wong was just very good at what she did. She had gotten away with the sample of Las Plagas, but Umbrella could deal without it, after all they had their new virus to play with.

Their new sample was new and exciting, a fusion of the T and G virus that was perfected over two years of laborious work for the scientists in the Congo. At first the virus had been unstable, causing rapid mutation that made the infected turn into masses of mutated flesh that couldn't move and eventually died. They had been like giant living tumors. Then after much synthesis and the addition of rabbit DNA (to stabilize the synthesis) the new virus emerged and the future was possible for this new Umbrella. This new virus enhanced the physical abilities of the infected ten times more that of the T and G viruses put together. The only disadvantage to this new virus was the trait it carried from the T virus when fused with human cells. The zombie affect to place instantly, and faster than before. When infected a human could merge into the zombified state within a half hour depending on the size of the infection.

HUNK smirked to himself. A masterpiece if he ever seen one.

* * *

Leon had finished his story an hour ago; finished to complete silence and awe. Jill had sworn out load multiple times through his recollection and Claire's mouth opened wider in shock after every detail. There had been some questions as to what Ada had done with the virus and if she really gave it to Wesker. Leon had just shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Now they all sat around the living room, eating the steaks Barry had made after Leon's story. Kevin and Chris watched the football game on the television, cheering and groaning at random times. Their minds slowly gave into the mass amount of beer they were downing into their bodies. Jill and Rebecca sat on the couch, talking about the recent news stories about the death of some famous model.

"It was so unexpected; she had just had the baby. The paternity suit is going to be Hell, absolute Hell."

Claire sat next to Leon, glancing at him now and then, a worried and frantic look on her face. It seemed like she wanted to talk about something of great importance but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Finally after twenty minuets Claire tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

Leon looked at her. "Yes, of course."

They both stood up and moved towards the front door. Claire opened it and stepped out, the night still silent as Leon shut out the noise of drunken whoops from Chris and Kevin. Claire crossed her arms and tapped her converse of the brick porch. Biting her lip she looked up at Leon. Leon looked back, a wondering look on his face.

"This is going to sound strange but since Ada had close ties with Wesker, did she know anything about Sherry? Where she is?"

Leon's face fell. Sherry Birkin has been on Claire's mind ever since Wesker had kidnapped her. These six long years Claire had never given up searching for her.

"No, no she didn't."

Claire looked away, here eyes trying to hold back tears. Leon could see them welling up and he frowned.

"It's been six years Leon. Six years since I've seen her."

Claire's voice cracked slightly.

"I…I want to know where she is. We _need_ to find her Leon, we just need to. Oh God…"

Tears fell down from Claire's grey eyes. Leon looked away, as if it were something embarrassing.

"She would be 18 by now."

Claire's eyes went unfocused as she thought about the girl she had saved from Raccoon City. Memories flooded into Leon's mind of the girl, her smile, her warming voice that always assured and inspired Leon to keep going. That girl had Leon work through a Hell that still stained his life to this day.

Leon stepped forward and embraced Claire. She unfolded her arms and hugged him back. Leon rubbed her back as it trembled from sobs. Leon had never seen Claire like this before, and he didn't really like it.

"Fuck Wesker and to Hell with him. Why does he do this to people, why does he insist on ruining people's lives?"

"I don't know Claire; it's just what he does."

"You know this all started because of him? The reason for our fucked up lives is because of that bastard."

"He'll get what's coming to him Claire."

Leon pulled away slightly, looking into Claire's face.

"I promise you."

Without thinking Leon leaned forward and kisses Claire. For a few moments they stayed locked together, but the sudden THUD split them apart. They looked at each other and entered the house, sharing a second's hand hold before they moved back into the living room. Kevin and Chris were passed out on the floor, snoring loudly with the remains of Cheeto powder of their fingertips. Leon and Claire looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I think that's my cue gang I'm going to head home, I'm kinda tired."

Leon bid farewell to everyone and left Jill's home. He made his way down the lawn and into his blue jeep. He started up the motor and pulled away from Jill's house.

Leon slipped silently onto the road home, and ultimately the road to sleep.

* * *

Ada floored it through the red-light, cars almost crashing into her but they swerved and came to a sudden stop. The violent sound of honking horns shouted after Ada as she flew through the streets. A left, a right, a few lights, a hard left, another left, and a few more lights. This was turning out to be the worst fucking maze Ada had ever been in.

It had taken all day to find out where in the hell Leon was. Ada had to hack into the government's employee data base to even find a street name. Ada guessed that the Leon and the ex-STARS wanted their location to be kept one of the world's best kept secrets. Because of the service Leon had done for the President, he had personally granted that wish. Ada smiled, Leon was hard to find yes, but Ada had had complete confidence she would find what she was looking for, and she found it. Luckily Leon lived right here in New York, in a downtown apartment building not too far from a deli Ada ate at often. Ada glanced at the clock that glowed red on her dashboard, her plane left in just a three hours. Ada pressed the gas a little more, giving her crimson red Corvette a little boost of speed.

Damn it, time was running out and Ada needed to get Leon the hell out of harm's way.

* * *

HUNK sat up quickly as he saw a blue jeep pull into a parking spot near Leon's apartment. He stared intently at it, his face inches from the monitor. Someone exited the vehicle but HUNK couldn't really confirm that it was Leon. He taped the button on the panel and switched the lenses to night vision. Walking up the sidewalk to his apartment building was Leon S. Kennedy. HUNK smiled and picked up the radio.

"Target approaching, teams in home are you in position?"

"Yes sir, team in position."

"Silent team, subject entering building now."

* * *

Leon rubbed his tired and heavy eyes. It was surprising he had made it home that night, with almost falling asleep at three stop lights and accidentally drifting into a different lane. If he had lived any further Leon might have ended up in the ICU. Leon walked slowly up to his door and put the key in, unlocking it with a turn and stepping inside.

Leon threw his keys on the hallway table and threw his jacket onto the couch as he passed it. Stretching and yawning Leon made his way down his hallway, the door to his bedroom getting closer and closer. The spell of sleep was slowly coming over Leon.

But suddenly there was movement behind him, but before he could turn around someone had locked his arms to he couldn't move them. Leon tried to get whoever it was off of them but they had an iron like hold on him. Then someone stood in front of him, dressed in all black except for a patch of the chest of a thunderbolt over a red and white umbrella. Leon's eyes widened, he knew that umbrella.

The person in front of him pulled out a needle with some red liquid. Leon struggle even more.

"Hold him still" the man barked at the one holding him.

The hold was made tighter and Leon was thrust to his knees. The man in front of him bent down and stuck the needle into his neck. Leon wanted to shout out but he couldn't. His vision started to get blurry and things were hard to see. You could see the blurred figures of men picking him up.

Then all went black.

"Load him up quickly!" Hunk whispered sharply as one of his men opened a metal cage in the back of one of the trucks.

"Is he bound?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." HUNK looked around to see if anyone was watching.

A screech at the end of the street made him turn quickly. A Crimson red corvette was racing down the street, coming ever closer. HUNK held up his night vision goggles and saw the face of Ada Wong.

"It's her…" HUNK whispered.

The soldiers looked at him. The looks on their face said 'what should we do?' HUNK looked at them.

"Get out of here; I'll take care of her."

* * *

Ada stood in front of Leon's apartment, staring at the numbers on the side of the door, 5366, yes this was his apartment. The troubling thing about all this was that the door was wide open. Ada's eyes narrowed, suspicious. What if they were in there right now? She stood up straighter and walked in, perfectly silent.

Walking down the hallway Ada's eyes searched wildly around. Something was wrong, she knew it. Ada stopped to listen for any sound of struggles of movement, possibly whispering. After a few seconds Ada started slowly down the hallway again. Ahead of her on the floor was something glittering in the moonlight.

Ada raised an eyebrow, bent down, and picked it up. It was a needle, empty of its contents. She stood up, the needle still in her hands. She must be too late; they must have taken Leon already.

"Damn it…" Ada turned towards the door.

But with a slam of a door the escape to the outside world was cut off. Ada glared as a man dressed in black stepped from the shadows. Her glare turned into a smirk as she saw who had shut the door.

"Evening HUNK, fancy running into you here."

HUNK smiled, a hand clasping a long combat knife in his right hand. He made it flash in the moonlight coming in through the window, menacing as it glittered. It was a clean blade, probably new and never used. New meant that it probably cut Ada cut if she grazed it ever so slightly.

"Wesker's not to happy with you right now."

"I hope so; Las Plagas was not his to have."

"It was foolish to come here tonight Ada."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I'm going to kill you."

Ada looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Hit me with your best shot then."

Instantly HUNK flew forward with a speed Ada had not anticipated. She could she the knife flashing dangerously at her as HUNK thrust it toward her. She needed to think quickly. Ada jumped to the right quickly as HUNK swiped at her, the knife slicing the place she stood seconds before. Ada lifted her leg and kicked at HUNK but he too dodged the attack, slicing at her leg with the knife. The knife missed by inches and Ada grabbed a candle stick from the hallway table and threw it at HUNK. It hit him in the head and he stumbled down the hallway. Ada turned and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a butcher knife from the wall where it was mounted.

This was more a serial killers weapon, but Ada had to work with what she had. She mentally slapped herself for not bringing a gun, if she had this would have all been over already.

HUNK came thundering down the hall and into the kitchen where he stood, staring at Ada. All there was between them was a wooden table. Ada held up her new weapon and HUNK looked at it. He smiled and kicked the wood table towards Ada, but she was too fast for him and jumped into the air right at that moment. Landing on the table Ada turned quickly, twisting her torso and pulling back the knife in her hand. With a swift flick of the wrist Ada swung it forward, the knife slicing through the air toward HUNK.

With the satisfying wet stabbing sound the knife stuck itself in HUNK's neck. HUNK gasped for air and fell backwards hitting the wall behind him. HUNK's body slowly slid to the floor, leaving a smear of blood.

Ada jumped down from the table and walked over to him. She kicked his body, it twitched and stopped moving. Ada bent down and searched his person, looking for anything of use. Ada felt something hard in a breast pocket so she opened it and pulled out a jet black PDA. Ada smiled and stood up, walking towards the door.

Ada exited the apartment, turning on the PDA and watching as the Umbrella symbol flashed on screen and then went to the main menu. Inside the PDA Ada found the exact location of the Congo compound and documents detailing what was going on there, and who worked there.

Ada paused, her hand on the handle of her car. Her eyes were locked onto one of the names on the list of employees. She read the name over again just to make sure it was the person she was thinking of. Ada clicked on the name and a full profile popped up. As she read it a smile crossed her face.

"So that's where she's been."

Ada got into her car and pulled out of the parking spot, speeding toward the airport.

The name she had seen on HUNK's PDA had totally changed everything, and made things so much more interesting.

Who would have known that 6 years after the Raccoon City incident and all the things she had gone through during it that Sherry Birkin would be working for Umbrella.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, another long chapter. Chapter 4 is where the fun begins!_

_Review's make me happy._

_:) ----- Like that_


	4. Belly of the Beast

**Chapter 4:** **The Belly of the Beast**

The heat of the sun hit everything; nothing was left out of the harmful rays that burned like fire upon one's skin. The heat waves drifted upward from the black tarmac of the runway where Ada stood. Her plane had landed seconds before and she had not been ready for the intense heat. Good thing she had worn the proper clothes for the occasion. A black tank top and short tan shorts that hugged her upper thigh just right. Her shoes were not the regular heels she often wore on missions, but leather combat boots that reached her knees. On her hip was a holster for her pistol and on her back was a small black backpack with other supplies she would need for her mission.

Ada had gotten here due to a favor an old friend owed her. She had gotten him out of a sticky situation in Japan once and luckily he owned a plane. His name was Jack and he was an ex-fighter pilot for the US army. He has gotten here quickly and without Umbrella detection.

Ada slipped on black sunglasses to shield her eyes from the blinding day. She looked around. What a sad looking airport. There was one terminal in one building that looked like it was falling apart day by day. Aluminum boards were taped over holes in the ceiling and cardboard was used to replace missing walls. Ada frowned and set off across the black top, towards the exit. She had a car outside waiting, with a member of the Organization named Andrew Dobson, a man Ada knew from a mission they had done together in Bosnia.

The inside of the airport was just as dilapidated as the outside. Ada thought there had been no one in the building, no employees, but what she has mistaken for piles trash were sleeping men in old torn uniforms. Ada looked away as they observed her. She smiled, what a sigh she must be, a woman walking through a (sort of) airport in full combat gear. She must have been the most interesting thing they had ever seen walk through this airport.

Once outside Ada spotted Andrew sitting in the driver's seat of a white jeep. He looked around as she approached the jeep. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Good morning Ada."

"This is morning? In the states it's this hot in the afternoon."

Ada got into the passengers seat and shut the door. Andrew chuckled and started up the car. He pulled from his parking space and set off down a dirt road, the air filling with dust in seconds. Ada could see the jungle of the Congo just ahead of them, maybe just 5 miles away was her guess. She looked around her at the surroundings.

Ada could see some towns scattered across the mountains, small and quiet. They were surrounded on all side by a lush forest of deep green, and birds flew from canopies as the wind blew across the treetops. This was the perfect place for a Jungle vacation. She could rent of bungalow, hike through the mysterious jungle finding structures of ancient civilization. She would do that, if this mission didn't stand in her way. Ada's mind traveled to the mission at hand and everything arranged itself like a grocery list.

_Find Umbrella Facility. Find Leon. Get sample of virus. Destroy facility._

When put in that sequence everything seemed easy, but Ada knew better.

"The facility is somewhere in the center of the jungle, about two hours away."

Ada jumped at the sudden speaking of Andrew, but quickly gained her composure. She looked over at him.

"According to the map you gave us when we get a few miles from the facility you must walk. There are no roads from then on."

Ada shrugged, she had done footwork before, and it was no big deal.

"In the back seat there is a present for you."

Andrew smiled and glanced at her. Ada smirked and turned around to look in the back seat. There in front of her was a black case that took up most of the room. Ada reached over and opened it. Inside was a shiny black sub machine gun. Ada smiled at the TMP and took it from the case.

"You know me to well Andrew."

He laughed and turned a corner.

"I figured you'd need something more than that damn Blacktail. Who knows what is waiting for you out there?"

Ada nodded and put a clip in the gun. She took the rest of the ammo and stored it in her backpack. Luckily the gun came with a strap to put over her shoulder so Ada could keep it handy.

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

* * *

The world was blurry and confusing. Blank images appeared in Leon's head, images he could not turn into thoughts or memories. His body was numb and void, an empty shell trying to adjust to the cold that caved in around him. Where was he? Was he dead? Leon blinked and his vision cleared. A small light was cast down on him and beyond that was chilling darkness. He looked all around but the darkness was everywhere, he tried to speak but duct tape prevented him. Leon tried to tear the tape away but his hands were cuffed together.

Suddenly what had happened came rushing back to him. His dark apartment, that noise behind him, the needle, and the fading light. Why had it all happened? Who had kidnapped him? Even thinking about it gave him a headache. He shook his head, trying to shake away the fluffy feeling in his mind. It stayed and Leon sighed.

Wiggling around Leon tried to move outside the light to get a sense of where he was. A prison cell? A Large box? Who knows? Leon's legs kicked around for a wall in the darkness but they hit nothing. He tried the other side and the got the same result. Coming to his knees and getting up he stumbled a bit, but got his bearings. He walked through the darkness slowly, looking for something…anything.

After a few seconds of feeling about Leon hit a wall, smooth and hard to the touch, he had found his prison wall.

Suddenly many lights came on, illuminating the cell in an instant. Leon yelled out and shut his eyes which were burning from the shock of the sudden light. He stumbled back and fell to the floor again. After a second he opened his eyes, taking in what was around him. The white light revealed a metallic cell with a giant mirror on the opposite wall. To his left was the outline of a door, no doubt locked, with a small window in it. Leon got up once again and walked over to the door and peered out of the small window.

Out side was a small corridor with gray walls and no detailing at all. Across from him was another cell. Leon squinted to look through the window of the other door. He could barely see the figure of someone hunched in a corner, their knees to their face. Leon frowned and backed away. He looked at the giant mirror along the far wall and glared. That was no doubt a two way mirror, and there was someone probably watching him right now.

* * *

"Hiz name iz Leon Kennedy?"

"The Leon Kennedy from the Raccoon City incident, yes it is."

"Good, HUNK didn't mess everything up zis time. Ada Wong is on her way, I just got verd from ze airport."

"What would you like to do?"

"Send out ze Eliminators."

Natasha Dimitrov smiled and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. She looked upon the man named Leon Kenney with a flash of fire in her eyes. Was the fire insanity or passion? Both ways there was something threatening in the look, and it gleamed in her hazel Russian eyes. She pretended to draw a finger all over Leon on the glass, as if he were some handsome doll she was playing with. Natasha tilted her head slightly and chuckled a bit. She then looked at the man next to her, dressed all in combat gear and his arms crossed. His name was Marc, and he was a member of Blitzkrieg, like Natasha. She had met him in the Ukraine through HUNK and ever since he had been friend, well the closest anyone could get to Natasha as being a friend.

"Vatch him, make sure no on enters ze cell."

"Yes Mam."

"Oh don't sound so serious Marc darling" Natasha purred and turned away.

Natasha was second in command of Blitzkrieg, right under HUNK. HUNK had come to her with the proposal to be part of the team; at the time Natasha had been an assassin for hire and was working from hit to hit. HUNK had promised Natasha a big pay out for working with Albert Wesker and the developing Umbrella. Natasha could have cared less about the reinvention of Umbrella; it was the money she wanted out of it, and the adventure. Natasha had said yes and the next thing she knew the formation of Blitzkrieg was complete. The members of this group were comprised of the world's most deadly people, and that greatly excited Natasha.

First there was HUNK of course, then Natasha then Marc. Marc was from London England, and was wanted in most countries throughout the world. He had been jailed six times and escaped within his first week at each maximum security prison. He too had been an assassin, and had killed many heads of state and crucial members of mobs around the globe. Marc was a wanted man, which of course made him perfect for the job. Being a member of Blitzkrieg promised the best protection around.

The next member of the team was Adolf Amherst, who was a truly wicked character. Hailing from Germany Adolf had gone through a lot at a young age. When he was 8 years old Adolf watched as his family was brutally killed by a burglar. At first all the thief had done was put the family in one room so he could search through the house, but when Adolf's mother tried to stop the thief from stealing some rings the thief had shot her in the head. In anger he slaughtered the rest of Adolf's family and told Adolf to find him when he was older to seek revenge, if he had the guts. Needless to say Adolf did find the thief, and a week later he was found wrapped in barbwire and hanging from a tree, his private parts cut off and shoved in his mouth. Natasha had recruited him personally when she had gone to his house in Umbria.

Continuing on with the members of Blitzkrieg; the next member was a man named Miles Irving, an American soldier turned rebel when he went insane during a mission in the arctic, isolation didn't suit him at all. Miles was sent to an asylum in Maine, and spent a few months there. He was discharged and named 'Sane enough to live with people again'. Miles went back into civilization has a realtor, but soon cracked again and killed a woman looking at one of the houses he was selling. Miles fled the country and lived in seclusion, until HUNK found him in Venice and offered him a job. Miles is now taking high doses of Valium to settle him down.

The last member of Blitzkrieg was a woman by the name of Barbie Dredge, a Japanese lesbian rocker from Tokyo. Barbie Dredge (whose real name remains a secret to everyone) was a well known underground hit woman who built a reputation put of sleeping with very attractive up and coming pop stars. One rumored story said that she had even killed her ex-girlfriend's record producer because her ex didn't like the songs he wanted her to sing. If that's true than Blitzkrieg had more than one cold blooded killer.

It was a colorful group of people, to say the least, but they all got the job done.

Natasha was making her way down the prison hallway, her spiked heels clicking against the metal of the floor. The clicking echoed all around her as she made her way past the cells. She took a few glances into windows to see the state of some of the occupants. Some were sleeping, some were curled up into balls and sobbing, others were staring off into space, some were even dead. Natasha shrugged and turned a corner, coming to a large black door. She took out a cardkey and slipped it into a card reader to the right of thee door. After a sharp beep the door slid open to let her through.

Natasha entered a corridor with glass lining it. On the other side of the glass were scientists going about their scientific business. She didn't know exactly what they were doing, but then again, she didn't really care. Natasha pulled out a red PDA from her breast pocket and turned it on. She frowned at the screen; she had not received anything from HUNK in a few hours, no emails or anything. She opened up her contacts list, chose the name 'Wesker' and held the PDA to her ear.

"Wesker here."

"Ada Wong iz here Sir."

"Perfect. Is Kennedy in your custody?"

"Of course."

"Perfect my darling. What are your plans for Wong?"

"I've taken ze liberty of sending some Eliminators to velcome her."

"Very well done Natasha, make sure she does not gain entry into the facility."

"Yes Sir."

"And if she does…you know what to do."

"Don't vorry, zat vont happen."

"Good to hear. Wesker out."

Natasha hung up the phone and put it back in her breast pocket. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of Ada Wong gaining entry to their sanctum. If the woman did, which was not likely, but if somehow she did Natasha was supposed to seal the exits, take shelter in the master control room, and release the experiments. This would ruin the hope for the facility in the Congo, but there were three more facilities that were already underway with work. One in Brazil, one in China, and one in Mexico. They would just round up the experiments, dispose of Ada's body and continue in one of the other facilities.

Seconds later Natasha's PDA beeped and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"The Eliminators have been set out, they are moving to Wong's position now."

Natasha smiled devilishly.

"Good…very good."

* * *

The brush was thick, and the air was humid. Bugs flew about, bussing and growing larger by the second. Ada waved her hand to swat away the flies that had taken a liking to the sweat the dripped from her face and neck. With the other hand she slashed at vines and bushes with a machete, making slow progress, but progress none-the-less.

The sun was overhead and was peeking through the canopies of the trees that shot up for what seemed like miles. It was slightly dark on the forest floor, but not so dark. Ada could here the scurrying of animals as she made her way through the forest, no doubt running away fro the woman with the big sharp thing.

Ada had been doing this for a few hours know, and she was getting quite tired. The arm that swung about was getting sore and she could almost hear her muscles scream as she lifted the blade again and again.

Finally she made it to a clearing where a small waterfall dumped water into a large pool. Ada panted and made her way to the pool's edge and looked into the water. It was crystal clear and gave off a cooling vibe. Ada dipped her hand in it and felt a rush of relief shoot up her arm from her fingertips. She cupped her hands and splashed water onto her face, washing away the jungle sweat.

Ada sighed with relief and sat down. After a few deep breaths she took HUNK's PDA from her pocket and looked at the map once again. She was nearly there, only a quarter of a mile to go. Ada smiled and zoomed in on where the map said was the facility. It looked like the entrance was in some ancient ruins. This would be interesting; maybe she would have to run away from a giant rolling ball like Indiana Jones. Ada chuckled and put the PDA away.

That's when she heard the rustling of bushes.

Ada tensed up and grabbed the TMP Andrew had given her. She flicked on the laser sight and looked around slowly. The rustle came again, but from a different place. Ada pointed the gun to that place but nothing moved. Again the bushes rustled and again it was at a different location. Ada's finger rested on the trigger, itching to be pulled.

With an ungodly shriek and a flash of white something bolted from the brush towards her. Ada had no time to think and dove out of the way. Whatever it was, the fucker was fast. Ada looked back at where she had been standing and her eyes grew wide for the slightest moment.

An ape like creature was breathing heavily and turning to face her. Ada could see large muscles tearing through flesh and white fur. The creatures face was contorted with animalistic rage and bared large dripping fangs. The hellish ape raised its head and bellowed loudly. From all around her Ada could hear more bellows. The piece of shit was calling its friends.

Ada pulled the TMP's trigger and unleashed a few rounds into the monster's chest. There was a wet crunch as the bullets tore through sinew and bone. The ape fell back into the pool and violently shook for a second and went limp.

Ada had no time to think about what was happening more were leaping from the brush around her. Turning swiftly Ada fired at the two rushing toward her, unleashing more bullets. One of the monsters was hit in the head and with a burst of skull tumbled forward and stopped moving, the other had been hit in the arm but was still charging. Ada lashed out with her right leg and the bottom of her boot met they ape's face with a crunch and it fell to the ground shook and died like the others.

More were coming, four from Ada's quick count. They were moving about her, trying to form a circle around her. Ada fired and knocked two down in bloody explosions from their bodies. The other two were in front of her, shrieking and growling, gnashing their bloody fangs. Ada raised her TMP and pulled the trigger…

But only the hollow sound of an empty clip came from the gun.

Ada's eyes narrowed.

"Shit…"

All she had left was her pistol, and that was only quick enough for one Ape from Hell. Ada looked around for something to use and her eyes fell upon the machete that was on the other side of her enemies. Ada looked from the creatures to the machete, calculating.

Ada nodded and tossed the TMP away, just as the monsters leapt at her. In the next second Ada sprang forward, cat wheeling in between the apes and they flew through the air. In the second after Ada grabbed the machete and turned quickly, swinging it around as she turned.

In one clean motion both apes fell bleeding to the earth, their heads a few yards away.

Ada let out a breath and turned to the pool. She dipped the blade into the water to wash the blood away, and then slipped it back into its sheath. Ada walked over and picked up the TMP, slamming another clip in it.

"Sorry buddy, didn't have enough time to reload you, had to go medieval on them."

Ada smiled and slung the TMP over her shoulder again. She needed to go north to reach the ruins and the entrance into the facility. God knows what was awaiting her there.

* * *

Adolf lowered the binoculars and smiled. That Ada Wong sure did have style, the way she had dispatched those Eliminators had almost given him a hard on. Adolf chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He picked up his cigarette and brought it to his mouth, taking a long drag from it. He expelled the smoke and set the binoculars down. Sighing he took another drag from the cigarette, going over what he had just seen.

He had seen the whole thing, like he was instructed to do by Natasha. At first Adolf did not want to sit up here in this hidden watch tower for hours, waiting to see Wong torn to pieces, but now it had all been worth it.

Adolf picked up his PDA and held it to his ear, waiting for Natasha to pick up.

"Is she dead?" Natasha asked without preamble.

"Far from it love. She took out those fucking monkeys like they were nothing."

"Damn it. Well ve vill have to go to plan B" Natasha said in an irritated voice.

"Ouch Plan B is my favorite" Adolf smiled wickedly and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Wong iz in our territory now, there iz no hope for her."

"After she's dead…can I have her?"

"Hush Adolf! Just make sure zat she does not live zis time."

"You got it Love" Adolf laughed and hung up.

Adolf held up his binoculars again and watched as Ada made her way closer and closer to her death.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long update, I had a bit of writers block with some of the chapter. I knew what was going to happen, but I just didn't know how they would happen. I decided to introduce the members of Blitzkrieg last second though; I thought it was add some flavor to the chapter._

_Be kind and Review please!_

_PS: Just so you know, I modeled Natasha after Rosso the Crimson from Dirge of Cerberus. She supposed to be Russian so that's why she talks like that._

_PPS: Eliminators Monkey monsters from Resident Evil Zero; if you didn't know that._


	5. The Empty Girl

**Chapter 5: The Empty Girl**

Wesker's body fell against Sherry's body, sweaty and hot. He pulled out of her and Sherry let out a purring moan, her body shaking with the numbness of just having climaxed. She bit her lip and looked up into his red gleaming eyes, dangerous and enticing at the same time. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and his rough hand working its way up her thigh and to the small of her back. His lips kissed one of her breasts, then her collar, then her neck, and finally her lips. Their tongues massaged each other for a few seconds and he pulled away, sitting up on his knees, her legs wrapped around his muscular torso. He looked down at her, she could see his chest rising and falling, out of breath. He smiled and ran a hand through his messy white blonde hair, moving to the edge of the bed he got up and walked to the bathroom. Sherry watched his pale body move through the dark and she rolled onto her side, not bothering to pull up the crimson covers to cover herself.

Sherry heard the shower turn on and she sat up and left the bed, bringing the covers with her, wrapping up in them like a loose dress. She moved to the window and looked out over the New York skyline. Far below were the moving lights of cars and the flashing of neon signs. It was all fake, a generated image to prevent her from feeling so lonely.

Sherry leaned against the glass, putting her forehead on it, she sighed, a deep one that left her feeling sleepy and dizzy. Everything in her life had taken a sudden turn six years ago after being kidnapped by Wesker from the orphanage Claire had placed her in. Claire had told her it would only be for a few days, and after she found her brother Claire would come back to make Sherry her daughter. Before she left Claire said Leon would be visiting her everyday until she returned, and he did, until Wesker found her and took her from that place in the middle of the night. Wesker drugged her and when she awoke Sherry had found herself in a massive mansion, the mansion that belonged to Albert Wesker and had been in the Wesker family since the early 1800's. From what Sherry gathered it was somewhere in New England.

Years went by and Wesker challenged Sherry with different things, treating her more like a daughter than a prisoner. He gave her things to experiment with, little things that caused no harm. Under his watch Sherry became more and more like her parents, always thinking, always calculating. When Sherry would look at Wesker she would see a smile of accomplishment, yet behind the smile Sherry sensed something twisted and dark, she could smell it like some kind of macabre perfume. Her teenage years where spent under the red eyes of Albert Wesker.

When she was sixteen he took her to this place, a facility in the African Congo to begin the production of a new virus, the O Virus, also known as Omega. Sherry soon realized that the challenges Wesker had given her for years were meant to prepare her for the making of this new virus, she was his pet.

It wasn't until Sherry turned eighteen that the relationship between Wesker and she turned sexual. It had been an intense tension between the two, master and servant, something that exploded the moment Wesker's lips had touched hers.

Sherry looked at the bed in the center of the vast room. She had lost her innocence there, amongst the crimson sheets and deep navy blue pillows that were made from the softest silk. Her first time had been wasted on some monster with red eyes that saw into her soul. He was a monster she couldn't help but love. But, was it love? Was that deep burning inside her when she thought of him love, or was it a desire to be needed in some way?

Sherry could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she held them back, not wanting Wesker to walk back into the room and see her crying right after they had fucked. She listened the sounds of water hitting porcelain, imagining Wesker's pale and strong form standing among mist, letting water run down a broad chest and his virtually hairless body. Sherry closed her eyes for a second and walked over to a small glass table by the bed and grabbed a cigarette from a pack Wesker had brought her. She lit it and took a deep drag.

She was like a prisoner here, a prisoner in a twisted way. She was allowed to have these beautiful sleeping quarters and a beautiful living area, but she wasn't allowed to leave the facility and was under constant watch. She looked up at the camera in the corner of her room, which they turned off when Wesker visited. Eyes always watching her, twenty-four-fucking-seven. Sherry looked away and took another drag of the cigarette, letting the nicotine rush into her. She would have to go to work down in the labs in just a few hours, another day of researching and experimenting for the O virus, trying to perfect it, to make it an ultimate weapon.

The lab team and herself had already successfully created two BOW weapons, and were researching their behavior and talents constantly. They were each held in maximum security habitats that they could watch safely from above. Sherry looked at the laptop on the table across the room and walked toward it, leaving the sheet on the bed. She sat at the small leather chair completely naked and pulled the laptop toward her. She opened it and turned it on.

A black and white Umbrella appeared on screen, the symbol for the new Umbrella, and a screen popped up in the center. Sherry typed in the necessary code and she was in the mainframe in under a second. She moved the mouse over _BOW SURVALIENCE _and clicked it. Two windows were brought onto the screen, above one read _'FENRIR PROJECT 9653'_ the other _'HADES PROJECT 33284'_. Inside the first, Fenrir, she could see the expanse of a make-shift jungle complete the fake a waterfall and rocks that formed a dark cave. Sherry moved the mouse to the cave and clicked, the lens moved and focused on the mouth of the cave. Sherry knew it was sleeping, a great large wolf that size of a Mini Cooper lay snarling and snoring in the dark, waiting for the morning feeding of a dead monkey or prisoner.

Sherry moved to the next window, which displayed another jungle scene, but in this one much destruction had happened to the trees and other objects. Most of the pen had been knocked down, exposing silver walls. Upon these walls were scorch marks, as if a fire had occurred in the room, and indeed it had. This was the pen of the latest Tyrant, deadly and lethal, even more so than the others. This monster was cooked up in the imagination of the man who stood in her shower at this very moment. Apparently Wesker had gotten a hold on a sample of a T-Veronica virus and decided to create something with it, after observing it fiery affects. The scientists had set to work immediately, working for six years on the new beast. Finally Wesker's dreams of this new weapon had come to fruition, more perfect than he would have imagined.

Sherry clicked on a file in the lower left hand corner of the screen and screen detailing the Hades Project appeared before her. According to the document Hades (that's what it was called in short) had the ability to create fire with it's hands, the fire would cover its entire fist allowing it to perform powerful strikes. It could also project fire from its mouth, a sort of trait a dragon would have in some fantasy book. The only flaw was the beast needed heat to perform its tricks, without it Hades was nothing more than a fearsome tyrant, not special in the least. In case it wasn't hot enough they had installed a self heating device into the heart of the monster that would give it the right amount of energy.

The shower turned off and Sherry looked up. A few moments later Wesker emerged from a great cloud of steam, a jet black towel wrapped around his waist that clashed with his white skin perfectly. He looked at her, smiled and nodded. She smiled back and looked back at the screen of the laptop. Sherry opened her mail box and opened the first unread message.

_Miss Birkin,_

_We have received a new prisoner; I need you to meet me in the prison control room at 6:30 pm. We must discuss a few things._

_Natasha Dimitrov_

Sherry rolled her eyes. That woman, thinking she was the boss of everyone. Sherry wondered where HUNK had gone, no one had heard from him in over a day. Usually he contacted Wesker every few hours. According to Wesker an investigation would be launched if no word came from him for another day.

Sherry moved on through her messages, reading messages from other employees, asking her questions about her research and such. It wasn't until her eyes fell upon a message from an unknown sender that she really became interested. Sherry opened it and read:

_Sherry Birkin,_

_Aegroto, dum anima est, spes esse dicitur_

_T_

Sherry paused, looking at the Latin phrase in the message. She thought back to the Latin she had learned in Wesker's massive mansion, trying to translate it. After a few moments of piecing translations together she got it. But what a strange thing to say, what did it mean? Sherry sat up, still looking at the email. She whispered:

"It is said that for a sick man, there is hope as long as there is life…"

She thought for a second. Sherry looked at the name, a simple 'T', who could it be from, and how had they gotten her private Umbrella issued email address? Their address were supposed to have tons and tons of security behind it. Could someone have broken through it all to tell her this message? What did it mean?

"I'm leaving now."

Sherry jumped slightly and looked up, Wesker was standing near here, adjusting his tie. He looked exactly how he did every day, black suit, white tie, black leather gloves, those dark sunglasses. She nodded and stood up, golden blonde hair falling across her shoulders. She watched as Wesker looked over her body, a body he knew well, perhaps too well, and then back at her face. She leaned in close for a goodbye kiss but her walked away from her, moving towards the double doors. She frowned for a second, feeling rejected, but she could see the desire in his features. He wanted her again, wanted to toss and turn in the bed with her, she knew he wanted to taste her and fill her with undeniable pleasure.

"I don't know when I'll be back. I have a meeting in Paris and from there I'm going to the China facility to oversee the rehabilitation of Krauser…"

He looked back at her from behind his glasses, and Sherry could feel those red eyes staring at her, making another sweep over her body.

"…Don't be late for work."

With that he exited the room and shut the door with an almost silent click. Sherry Stood there for a few moments. She could feel the places he had touched all over her body, and suddenly she felt extremely filthy.

Moments later she was slipping into a hot bath, letting the hot water wash away the smell of Wesker. Once she was in the tub she reclined back for a few minutes, then submerged herself fully, baptizing that days sin to make room for more to come.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for the extremely long update. I've been busy, what with Harry Potter coming out and vacations. This chapter was difficult to write because I didn't exactly know how to start, I literally rewrote this chapter about 5 times._

_The purpose of this (short) chapter was to introduce Sherry and the story of what happened to her throughout the six years. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please be kind and __REVIEW__, I really appreciate the feedback, good or bad.  
_

_Thanks!_


	6. Aut vincere aut mori

**Chapter 6: ****Aut vincere aut mori: Either Conquer or Die**

Ada moved slowly through the brush, not wanting to set off alarms or alert any more beasts that might be lurking in the darkness that was slowly but surely taking over the jungle. The sun was going down and Ada had a sense that this place became very dangerous at night, the things that went bump in the night would want to pay her a visit. She pushed aside a giant banana leaf and moved forward, her eyes darting left, right, up, down, and center, a girl had to get her self covered when so far from home.

Ada stopped for a second and took out HUNK's PDA, checking the map once again. The GPS told her she was very close, yards away in fact. She blinked and looked at the surrounding area. According to the map the town where the outbreak was occurring was less than ten miles away from the facility on the other side. Andrew had said he would be waiting in the old church for her, after retrieving the sample…and Leon. She would also have to find some way to destroy the facility, burn it to the ground, kill everything inside. The usual routine, kill whatever looks like a new head growing on the hydra named Umbrella.

Ada put the PDA back in its place next to her gun and kept walking. Twilight came as she pushed through the last of the foliage, the red light of the sky revealing dark tan ruins with plants growing up every column. Some statues lay on their sides, whole and ancient, while others lay in pieces. Some stood proud and watching, some stood with only half their bodies. All were set up to make a long sort of corridor to a large stone temple whose exterior was crumbling from age. It was all like stepping into an Indiana Jones movie, what adventures and dangers lie ahead for her?

Ada tilted her head slightly, like she always did when she was contemplating something. She took in her surroundings, searching for a noise or any sign of life moving in the growing darkness. Ada reached over and flicked on her vest light, instantly illuminating anything she turned to. She crept cautiously toward the open corridor, looking everywhere very quickly, nothing moved so she went forward. Slowly Ada took out her Blacktail and pulled back the hammer, just in case something moved.

There was movement, slow movement, but movement none the less. Ada turned off her light quickly and pressed against a column, trying to blend in with the surroundings. The sun and almost fully set and the only light one could see was the slight tinge of red on the horizon. Ada watched as two figures walked from around a column, silent. She could barely make them out, but from the silhouette she saw they were both of human form. Ada took a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and put them on. She pressed a button on the side and the glasses went from dark to night vision, turning everything a ghostly green. Ada looked back at where the figures were, but they had disappeared. Ada cursed in her mind, not wanting to make any noise. She searched frantically around her, but nothing moved.

Ada started to get an uneasy feeling about this. She bit her lip and moved away from the column and into the corridor again. She raised her gun and walked, slowly turning as she did so, each footstep setting down onto the stone silently. Ada's breath sharpened as her heartbeat quickened, she never expected how frightening darkness would be out here, in the silence and out in the middle of the jungle. Second after second came, and the hairs stood up on Ada's neck.

Then something moved, quickly and suddenly, letting out a screech like a bat from Hell. Ada turned, her gun pointing towards a figure that stood only feet from her. It was human…in shape and that only. Its face was horribly mangled and contorted, like some morbid Picasso painting. It was pale white and blood stained with gases that oozed some dark dripping liquid. The ends of its finger her gone, revealing only bloody bone tips, as if it had tried to claw its way of something. Ada had not seen such a thing before in her life. What Ada supposed was its mouth opened to reveal jagged and mangled teeth that were brown with decay, it screeched again and lunged at Ada with incredible speed.

Ada had just seconds to dive out of the way. It was now on all fours where Ada had just been. She gasped and backed away as its head turn ed around on the monster's spine, Exorcist style and sent out another haunting scream. Ada opened fire, rounds tearing into its back, black blooms exploding from the entry holes. It flinched a bit and got up quickly and once again launched itself at Ada.

This time Ada had not moved and it jumped onto her, pushing her against a stone statue. Ada had managed to grab its wrists as it jumped onto her, pale thin legs wrapping around her waste. It was now screaming and screaming, high pitched and terrifying. The monster brought its face close to her and snapped at her, its teeth gnashing and emitting breath that smelled like rotting corpses in a dumpster. Ada gagged and tossed the creature away from her. She raised her gun again and pulled the trigger thee times, two shots landing in its chest and the other hitting the stone behind it. The creature stumbled, and Ada took this chance to run down the corridor toward the temple.

It was only one, but where was the other she had seen it with? Ada heard a clicking noise behind her as she ran. Not knowing what it was she turned a corner in the corridor made of stone pillars and halted. There was the other one, standing by a great stone mural, the same clicking noise she had heard moments ago, except it was coming from the others mouth.

Ada's eyes widened. They were communicating.

In the split second of realization Ada had she hadn't notice the one in front of her start to run at her, screaming terribly. The air was filled with the hellish sound now. Ada watched as it got closer and closer, thinking of what to do. Out of sudden instinct Ada turned her body, lifted her leg, curled her leg back and lashed out as the monster reached her. The kick hit the things head and it fell to the floor. In the next second Ada brought her heel down on its face. She could hear a crack, but it was still struggling. She holstered the Blacktail and grabbed the TMP that hung from her arm, pointing it at the creatures head as it clawed at her boot. She pilled the trigger and let out a stream of bullets, each colliding with the monster's skull with a wet crunch. Black blood flew up from it, hitting her boots and flecking bits of it on her thigh.

Ada stepped away, looking at it spasm and then stop moving, blood gushing out from what was once a horribly mangled face.

But Ada had no time to rest from the first kill; the other freak of nature was screaming the loudest it had ever. Ada had the sense that the monster knew its friend was dead. It came around the corner on all fours, looking around at her it let out a shriek. Ada narrowed her eyes and let go of the TMP and moved it up her shoulder more. The creature stared at her with white lifeless eyes, saliva dripping from its mouth. It was the first to move but and idea struck Ada moments before, and she was faster.

Ada reached down to her gun again, but did not go for it, instead grabbing the hook shot and bringing it in front of her. Ada lined up the shot as the monster came crawling towards her at an alarming pace. She pulled the trigger and the line shot out and sailed right through the monsters chest. The end of the line open and latched onto the things back, now it was stuck, a chord going right through it. Ada smiled and pressed the button to bring the line back in. The monster lurched forward being dragged on the ground, screaming, but this time in what Ada knew was pain.

Ada turned as the lined came in, running to the mural where the other had stood minuets before. Ada lifted a foot and ran up the wall, slamming the creature into the stone. Ada kicked off the wall and back flipped through the air. She landed and jerked the gun to the left, making the monster roll the left across the rough rock. Then with all the strength she could muster, Ada jerked the gun to the right, hoping for the affect she wished for. Ada smiled as it did. The monster was suddenly pulled to the right and flew through the air; slamming into a stone pillar with such force Ada heard a crunch even over its screams. It then fell to the floor with a loud thud and still dragged closer to Ada as the hookshot line retracted. With a swift kicked the chest the tip of the hookshot burst through the monster's chest and slid neatly back into the barrel.

Ada looked down at the dead creature, a pool of blood slowly growing from the large hole that went all the way through it. Ada kicked its head and looked up at the mural. She moved toward it and turned on her vest light, moving it slowly over the surface.

The mural depicted an offering to a god that sat in the clouds. Three people dressed as what Ada guessed as ancient holy men held up three objects toward the god. Ada's eyes narrowed as she looked at the three offerings. One was a bowl of red liquid, the other was dead goat, and the last was gone; only a small indent where it should be. Ada stepped back and looked around. Ada wasn't a genius but she guessed she needed the last offering to open the door.

But where was it?

Ada frowned and looked back at the round indentation. What could the third offering be? If only she knew what it was, then she would know what to look for.

Ada moved back down the corridor, retracing her steps. It had to be around here somewhere, it just had to be.

Flustered, Ada took out HUNK's PDA and searched through his files, trying to find anything to do with the opening of this place. She went through file after file but nothing had any smidge of information on the third offering. Ada sighed loudly and flipped through the pictures HUNK had on the device. Ada's eyes fell upon a blonde woman in a crimson red dress, sitting by a fire. Her face was slightly freckled, and her eyes were wild and almost insane looking. The file name read 'Natasha Dimitrov', the name seemed familiar. She had seen the name in one of the files before. Ada returned to the file section and flipped quickly through until she spotted her name under the file name _'Mem.Info'_. Ada quickly scanned the file:

_Blitzkrieg: Member Information_

_**CONFIDENTIAL**_

_Subject: Dimitrov, Natasha_

_Natasha to this day impresses me with her skill and abilities to get things done. She is, in my mind, the most qualified person to be Blitzkrieg's second in command. Born in Russia, Natasha grew up in a family of paid assassins, so from early age she knew the power of a well placed bullet. Sadly, her family was found by the Russian government and executed, forcing Natasha and her siblings to become orphans. She grew up in the countryside and soon, at the age of 18, left the place she had called home for years. Passionate to restart the family business Natasha got back into the profession of killing for money, taking to it like a fish to water. The government soon identified her as a threat and sought to capture and execute her, like they had done her parents. Natasha however, was more clever than her parents had been and evade capture, sometimes coming very close to being caught, but she always seemed to slip away just in time._

_Wesker took an interest in her after hearing about her from 'a friend', he claims. He gave me the mission to hire her, and sent me a picture. When I saw her I was blown away, I could see why Wesker had taken an interest in the woman, she was beautiful. Wesker told me I could find her at her secure home in an undisclosed location. I soon found myself in a snowy location, and had to get passed the strictest of security to even TALK to Miss. Dimitrov. I soon was in her office, giving her a proposition straight from Wesker. Before I knew it Natasha was the first member of Blitzkrieg, and a strong one at that._

Ada looked up from the PDA. Natasha Dimitrov was an interesting character to say the least. Where did she stand in the little game?

"AH SHIT! FUCKING BITCH!"

Ada stiffened up and slid the PDA away. She grabbed her Blacktail and slid behind the nearest pillar. The sounds of cursing came from the mural; the voice had a heavy German accent and echoed around the stone, making it easy to hear every word the man spoke.

"God Damn it! Natasha won't be happy."

Ada's eyes narrowed and she peeked around the pillar, but saw nothing. There was that woman's name. She had to be involved with this, but wait; did that mean the man speaking was a member of the infamous Blitzkrieg? Ada leaned closer to the pillar as the man spoke again:

"Dead…yes…both of them…I have no clue where Wong is…no she hasn't entered the facility, she hasn't found the third offering…I'll try to find her, she must be around somewhere…yes I sure will fucking kill her, scratch that, I'll tear her limb from bloody limb!"

Ada smiled; anger never gave anyone the upper hand. As long as he was hot headed the man wouldn't think clearly. Why didn't people get that? Emotion was no good when a battle must be fought. Ada pulled back the hammer of her gun and braced herself. She could hear the man moving, his shoes hitting the rocks with a thud. She heard the cocking of a gun, and breathed in. Shotgun. Powerful no doubt, one hit would surely kill her is she didn't watch out.

"Ey Girly! I know your around here somewhere, come out from hiding and I'll promise to give you a good time."

Ada heard an evil chuckle that was too close. She took a few breaths in and reached a hand into her backpack, pulling out a fragment grenade. She smiled and gripped it tightly. Bastard would probably shoot at anything he saw move.

Ada pulled her arm back slowly and tossed the grenade around the pillar. Just as Ada anticipated she heard the shotgun fire and then the man curse as the grenade exploded.

Ada took the opportunity to move her position, the smoke still thick in the air.

"Fucking CUNT!"

Ada moved to another pillar, breathing quickly. At any second he could find her position with the slightest noise from her. She needed to be very careful.

"That was a good one, I have to admit. Fucking bitch…"

Another evil laugh, but this time Ada could tell it came from clenched teeth. Anger was hidden behind the fake laugh like a mine hidden beneath dirt.

"I'm going to find you; it's just a matter of seconds…"

Ada thought quickly, she needed another distraction, and soon. She didn't have all night to pussy-foot around. This guy needed to be taken out, and quickly. Ada gripped the Blacktail tighter, as if asking it to help her. No response came from the cold steel, and Ada had to admit she felt a bit betrayed. Ada closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the pillar.

Then something she hadn't anticipated happened. The fire of the shotgun pulled her from her thoughts and could feel the pillar shake as the blast hit it.

Shit, he found her.

Another blast from the shotgun and the pillar cracked all the way around. At first it just stood there, tilting a bit but then it fell towards her, Ada's eyes widened and she somersaulted out of the way.

Another shotgun blast hit the rock very near her, coming with another bark of maniacal laughter. Ada came to her feet and ran around the corner as she heard him cock the gun and fire it again, hitting the place where Ada's head had been seconds before. She was running towards the mural, the god looking down upon her.

That's when she saw it, glinting high above her, a glittering round sun emblem. It was embedded in the ceiling of the corridor, among paintings of angels and clouds. She could see words written around the sun, but she had no time to read it now as more Shotgun blasts followed her. Ada turned; she could hear him running down the corridor to where she was, he was just around the corner. Hiding behind a pillar was too obvious, but there was no other place to go. Ada looked frantically around, her eyes looking up at the ceiling she stopped. Ada smiled, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Adolf turned the corner, sweating and panting from having run down the corridor with all his heavy equipment. His eyes swept the second part of the hall, seeing no sign of Wong. Behind one of the pillars? He smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow. Adolf held up the shotgun and cocked it menacingly.

"There's no where else to go now babe. Your dead just face it!"

Adolf laughed and scanned the pillars, looking for the slightest sign of her; a shoulder a boot, anything. Nothing was there. She must be making herself as small as possible. He chuckled and aimed his shotgun at a pillar; he pulled the trigger and watched an indent explode into the stone, bits of sandstone flying away leaving a puff of smoke in the air.

"Tick tock…"

Adolf shot another pillar, but nothing moved.

"Tick tock…"

Another puff of smoke and still nothing moved. He was starting to get a bit frustrated, but he wouldn't let it show. He just let am insane chuckle leave his lips and fired the shotgun again at a different pillar.

"Tick…"

Adolf heard the sliding of chord and the thud of someone landing on stone behind him. He had no time to look around as he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head. With a band the gun fired and Adolf's eyes widened as a bullet came crashing through his skull and forced its way cleanly through his brain, exiting with an explosion of brain, blood and bone through his forehead.

* * *

"…Tock" Ada said as the man hit the stone.

She held the hookshot in her left hand and her Blacktail in her right. The pistol was still smoking from the one bullet that killed her enemy. She slid the gun back into its place and looked down at the man who was face down on the rock that was slowly being covered with the red pool of blood forming around his bleeding head.

"Don't play with the big kids if you can't play nice kid."

Ada smiled and stepped over his dead body, moving to where the sun was glittering among angels and clouds. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for. She was about to gain access to the Congo facility. Ada couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, thanking god for letting her get _this_ far.

From here on out things would get much harder, much _much_ harder.

* * *

Sherry made her way slowly down the prison hallway, glancing every now and then into the small windows of the cells. When she looked in she saw saddened and defeated people, waiting to die and wishing for it everyday. Some played with the scarps of the little food they gave them, others stayed away from it completely. Sherry looked back down the hall and blinked.

Natasha had called her into the special observation room that looked into the priority one prison cell. Usually the type of people who occupied priority one where large enemies to Umbrella or political candidates who needed some persuasion, Umbrella always wanted laws to be in favor of them. Sherry wondered who it could be this time; a president of some unknown country, or the prime minister of Canada? It could really be either or, Umbrella had no shame when taking prisoners. Sherry frowned at the fact of having to be in a room with Natasha, she always gave Sherry a funny feeling, like she was about to stab you. She was like a black widow spider, dangerous and beautiful, too beautiful to be trusted.

Sherry approached the door and reached into her lab coat's pocket to retrieve a red and black key card with her unsmiling picture on it. She slid it into the slot and a screen popped up above it with her identification information.

"_For identification purposes, please speak your name clearly."_ A cool woman's voice spoke to her.

"Sherry Annette Birkin" Sherry answered plainly.

"_Identity confirmed, thank you."_

The door slid open with a mechanical click and Sherry stepped inside.

Sherry took in the small room. Everything was slightly dark, like an interrogation room, and the only piece of furniture was a small desk on the left wall that carried a laptop and some files. Directly in front of her stood Natasha with her back turned to her, facing the glass that looked into the prisoner's cell. In front of her was a panel of various buttons that controlled the cell.

"You wanted to see me Natasha?" Sherry held a clipboard to her chest.

"Ah, yez, come here Mizz. Birkin…" Natasha smiled.

Sherry blinked and stepped forward, her hair bobbing in its ponytail.

"Do you recognize zis man?" Natasha gestured toward a man sitting in the corner.

Sherry looked at him, taking in his features and searching her memory. Dirty blonde hair, wide shoulders, muscular, sharp face, sparkling blue eyes. His white t-shirt was tight against his chest and torso, and his faded jeans were slight loose and boot-cut. Sherry's eyes narrowed and she inhaled sharply. Natasha looked at her, a smirk creeping upon her face.

"Leon!" Sherry pressed against the glass, her heart beating fast.

Hoe could this be? Six years since she'd seen him and now he was stuck in some prison in the Congo of all places? How had this happened, WHY had this happened? Not of it made sense as thoughts and feelings roared through Sherry like a tsunami. Questions stung at her and tears threatened to erupt from her eyes, but she held them back the best she could, not wanting to show Natasha she was weak.

Sherry curled a fist and pounded on the glass.

"Leon! Leon! LEON!"

Natasha grabbed Sherry fist and flung her away from the glass with power she had not expected. Sherry stumbled backwards for a few seconds and then fell to the floor, landing with a painful thud on her bottom. Sherry winced and looked up at Natasha, who was looking through the glass again. Sherry shuddered and sat up a bit more. Natasha turned to look at Sherry.

"I am guezzing zat iz a yez?"

Sherry frowned and looked down at her white lab coat. She didn't want to answer; she didn't even want to be here. All Sherry wanted to do was open the cell and get Leon the hell out of here. She wanted to save Leon the way Leon and Claire saved her from Raccoon City. Sherry felt a great burst of pain from her heart, not physical but emotional. She owed them so much, and this was her opportunity to pay Leon back.

"Vesker sayz zat he is quite skilled, iz he not?" Natasha tilted her had menacingly.

Sherry just nodded, not bothering to speak or look at her.

"He also sayz zat he iz to give Fenrir a great challenge" Natasha let out a soft chuckle.

Sherry looked up into her piercing eyes, a look of fear etched on her young face. No, not Fenrir the wolf. No one they had thrown in there ever lasted more than a few minuets.

"No…Natasha no! Please don't!" Sherry stood up, stepping closer to her.

Natasha looked at Sherry as if she were some revolting creature and stepped backward.

"Zat, dear, iz not up to you" She smirked with a look of disgust in her eyes.

Natasha looked back at Leon, the look upon her pale and freckled face unreadable. Sherry didn't know what the woman might be thinking, but she guessed it could not be anything good. Would she really throw Leon to that horrid wolf? Surely Leon would die within moments, but then again he had survived the incident in Raccoon City, and her father's attack on him. Sherry shot down that thought as she remembered that during that night Leon had been equipped with an arsenal of guns. Sherry sighed and looked at Leon, huddled in the corner and staring at the window they were behind. He had heard Sherry beat against it; would he know it was her? Had he been caught trying to save her? The idea almost brought a tear to her eyes and a smile to her face.

Sherry looked at Natasha as she bent forward and pressed a button; a button Sherry knew would release sleeping gas into the cell. She took a deep breath in as she heard the soft whir of fans as they started to blow the gas into the cell.

Sherry could Leon getting to his feet, looking around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. The air in the cell slowly became hazy and Leon's movements started to slow down. Before she knew it, he was down on his knees, his eyelids flickering. Within seconds he fell forward and passed out.

Sherry looked at Natasha who had a triumphant smile upon her face.

At that moment Sherry wanted to lash out and snap her neck.

* * *

Ada had gotten in without detection. With well placed bullets that sprang out from her now silenced Blacktail. All she needed to do know was find the security room and see where the hell Leon was, and after that she would need to get her hands on a sample of this new virus. HUNK's PDA turned out more useful then Ada had once thought; it contained codes needed for doors and the code to override the security system. This was excellent, besides the fact that she needed to do it manually. According to the map of the facility (found right after the map of the jungle in her trusty PDA) these hallways she was walking through were nothing but security ways, used in case someone breached the entrance. The real entrance to the facility was very close now. The entrance required some kind of security key, but Ada was confident that the card she had pilfered from the last guard would work.

Ada turned a corner and stopped, up ahead were two men in full combat gear, helmets and everything. Ada chuckled; the outfit was very like the old Umbrella gear. All black and Kevlar. They stood there with AK47s, ready to mow down any intruder that dared get close. Ada hugged the wall around the corner, pressing her back to the cold metal. What was the plan of action? Ada looked all around until her eyes fell upon a grate in the ceiling.

The ventilation system. An underground place like this needed fresh air.

Ada pointed the silenced Blacktail at a corner of the grate and fired. It came loose. Then another corner and another until the very last one. Ada needed to be very careful, she did not want the grate to fall and alert the guards. Ada stood under it; her right hand held the gun that pointed at the grate's corner and her left was ready to catch it when it fell. Ada squeezed the trigger and the grate came falling towards her. She reached out a hand and caught it just time, seconds before it hit the floor. Ada sighed and set it down gently.

Now to get up to the hole. Ada ran at the opposite wall and kicked off of it with one boot. She then reached up with both hands and grabbed onto the edge of the opening. Ada breathed in and pulled herself into the whole, getting half of her body into the shaft. With another heave she managed to pull all of herself in. Ada mentally patted herself on the back and started off down the shaft, taking out the PDA to see where she was going.

As Ada passed over the guards she could heart their faint conversation, but it was nothing but muffled voices, like someone put a pillow around her head. She moved slowly through the vent, not wanting to make any noise that would give away her position. Ada bit her lip and moved on for about ten feet and checked the PDA again; just a little further. Ada would have to exit through the next grate the came to.

It suddenly struck Ada how absurd it was for her to be crawling through a shaft like this. She felt ashamed that she had to be reduced to this Mission Impossible like tactic, so cheesy and over done. Many thought it was exciting to infiltrate buildings like this, Ada just found it cramped and uncomfortable. Ada sighed and turned a small corner, spotting a grate just ahead. She smiled and moved closer to it, getting nearer and nearer. She couldn't wait to leave this gopher hole of a vent.

Then she heard the groaning of metal and felt the vent she was crawling through bend slightly. Ada's eyes widened slightly and the heard the groan again and the bolts that held the shaft up gave to Ada's weight. The shaft broke and Ada was falling. Everything has happened to fast she couldn't get a grip on what was happening. Seconds later she landed on hard tile and yelled out and pain erupted from her hip and shoulder.

Ada lay there for a few seconds, letting the pain throb in its place, her eyes closed tight. It didn't feel broken; she knew that feeling from falling down that damned shaft under Raccoon City. No, she had just hit the ground very _very_ hard. After a few minuets of wallowing in her pain, rolling left and right a bit, Ada sat up slightly, opening her eyes. Little flashes of white speckled her vision as she blinked to get the blurriness away. Ada reached up a hand and massaged her eyes and then opened them again, taking in her location.

It looked like she was in some kind of lobby of a high class hotel. The floor was the whitest of marble tile, and the pillars that held up the ceiling were made of solid black marble, flecked with white. Behind her was a metal entry way with the Umbrella symbol on it, beyond which were the guards Ada had avoided by climbing into the vents. All around her the walls were a metallic silver, window less and tall. Before her was a black desk with a glass top and behind it a wooden door with the Umbrella symbols shinning in the fluorescent light.

Ada blinked. This hadn't been what she was expecting. Instead she had thought of an industrial type of layout with rusted iron walls and grates for floors, instead she had gotten nothing short of Trump Tower. Wesker must have spent a pretty penny on this lab. Ada chuckled, silly her, Wesker didn't pay for this place; Corporation S did.

Ada moved toward the desk and looked at what it was on its desktop. Just a regular computer screen and keyboard, no receptionist or guard in sight. Something about the emptiness of this place bothered her. Ada moved around the desk and sat down in the small leather chair, pulling the keyboard closer and looking at the screen. It required a password to use. Ada rolled her eyes and opened the PDA, searching for the file that held HUNK's personal log-in information. After a few moments of flipping through files she found it.

Ada typed in HUNK's password and clicked 'enter'. The box asking for the password disappeared and was replaced with a home screen and a small message that said _'Good Evening Mr. Death'_. Ada snorted, Mr. Death? She wanted to laugh, but didn't have the time. Ada searched the desktop for the application that would open the damned door behind her and finally found it, a small box that opened up in the corner:

_Entrance Lockdown Override: Please enter correct password_

Ada looked back at the PDA and then back at the screen, moving her hand over the keys. She typed the pass code quickly:

_6736_

There was a click and then a beep. Ada heard the wooden doors open slowly and turned around.

She had no time to react; she had not been expecting it. Before Ada could move a hand to her gun something shot into her neck and injected an orange liquid. Ada gasped and fell sideways off the leather chair onto the cold marble once again. What was happening? Ada tried to get grips with the scene occurring in front of her, but reality was starting to go hazy and a warm feeling was spreading from her neck, making its way through her body. She could feel her limbs going limp and numb and no matter what she did Ada could not move them. Her vision started to blur as she heard the clicking of heels moving towards her. She tried to speak but found that only soft moans came from her slightly open mouth.

There was a small laugh as the clicking stopped, very close to Ada.

"Velcome Mizz. Vong, ve have been expecting you."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ THE SUSPENSE! Dun Dun Dun! I decided to update a bit earlier. Thanks for reading the longest chapter thus far! I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to leave a Review!_

_Oh! And I've added a 'News' section to my profile so you can check in there to see the status of the next chapter and stuff to do with the story! It will also include my thoughts and stuff about the story thus far, and will talk about things that I hope might answer a few questions of clarify a few things. So check it out everyone so often!_

_Thanks!_


	7. On Pins and Needles

**Chapter 7: On Pins and Needles**

Victory was sweet. It left a taste in one's mouth like they had just eaten the juiciest of pomegranates. It was one of the best feelings in the world, as far as Natasha was concerned. They had caught the mysterious and alluring Ada Wong, a thing most thought impossible. Some said Ada Wong was like the wind, she came and went whenever she pleased, and you could never catch her. If that was true than Natasha had just done the impossible, she was like a goddess now, nothing could touch her.

She looked through the dark glass at two of Umbrella's most prized prisoners. Both were unconscious and unaware of their fate, floating in a drug made sleep, at peace for now. She brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair from her face and smirked, her eyes flashing dangerously over the form of Ada Wong who lay in the center of the room. Leon was against the opposite wall, hunched over and breathing deeply. They both would wake up soon, and then she would tell them what Umbrella would do to them, so they knew how they were to die. Natasha chuckled and turned to face Marc, Barbie, Miles, and Sherry. She sighed and leaned against the panel that controlled the cell's functions.

She looked over them all. Marc was standing calmly, his eyes staring at Ada on the floor. His green eyes filled with wonder and lust. Natasha knew what he was thinking, for he was a man and read easier than a children's picture book. He wanted Miss. Wong, in every way possible. She couldn't blame him; she was beautiful, dark, and mysterious, like some femme fatale in a James Bond movie.

Her eyes then moved to Barbie Dredge's sharp face. Her hair was cut short and dyed brilliant shades of pink and red. Her frame was unlike a woman's, it was muscular and toned, yet still with flashes of femininity in the curve of her breasts and the rounding of her butt. She stood perfect still, hands held behind her back and shoulders back and head tilted up a bit. Her stature was like a soldier, waiting to be given orders. Natasha smiled and winked at the woman, who winked back a small smile crossing her thin lips. Natasha then noticed the faint bit of black eye shadow Barbie had put on and chuckled.

Moving on; her hazel eyes next fell upon Miles Irving, the strong ex-soldier from America with jet black hair, a pale complexion and sunken eyes. His looks were like he had done heroin for most of his life, but the truth was that it was his crumbling sanity that made him look like a strung out junkie. His build was normal for a soldier, but he was also thin, not beefy like his teammate Marc. He looked at Natasha as she surveyed him, the look was more than friendly, and it was one of yearning. Natasha couldn't help but smile, what sex drives these people had!

The last person in the room wasn't standing at attention, ready to do whatever Natasha ordered them. She stood off to the side a bit, arms folded and eyes watching Leon and Ada every second. Sherry Birkin's body language couldn't have said 'I hate all of you' any plainer. Natasha gave the girl a scowl she couldn't see and looked back at her team.

"Ze situation down in ze village iz getting verse and verse by ze second."

Natasha looked over all them and they nodded.

"Ze outbreak iz slowly spreading through ze jungle faster zen we have anticipated. Ve need to get zis under control, before ze government intervenes."

Barbie looked as if she was going to speak but Natasha shut her up before she could utter a word.

"And zey will! Newz vill get out about vat is happening around here and ze government will invezigate…"

Natasha turned away from them, facing Leon and Ada once again.

"Ve have gotten verd zat there iz a man in ze town who does not belong zere. Barbie!"

The Japanese woman stood a little straighter, the muscles in her law clenching at Natasha's shrill commanding voice. Natasha looked over her shoulder at the woman and smiled.

"Go eliminate him…"

Barbie nodded and turned away, walking towards the automatic door. Natasha turned back to Leon and Ada, watching as Ada stirred a bit, slowly coming out of her hazy deep sleep. Natasha's eyes widened in curiosity and intrigue as Leon also stirred bring a hand to his head and holding it as if nursing a headache. She smirked and turned away from glass, walking past Marc and Miles. She paused for a second at the door and turned to Miles.

"Darling grab Mizz. Birkin and follow me, we can't risk her releasing the prisoners."

With that Natasha turned and left the room, her jet black heels clicking against the metal floor. Miles nodded and grabbed Sherry by her right. At first Sherry didn't budge, instead watching as Ada sat up in the cell, but with a stronger pull she stood up and was guided from the room by Miles. She shot him a dark look as they left the room.

* * *

As Ada woke up the memory of what had happened burned her heart. How could she have been so stupid? She should have anticipated an ambush from miles away, and now her failure to spot it got her captured. She had never been captured; well there was that time in Spain, but she didn't count that because the ones that had done it were mindless idiots. She gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, taking in what was before her. It was a regular grey cell, complete with metal door and large mirror along one wall. Ada looked at the mirror and narrowed her eyes; it was a two-way, it had to be. You didn't put things like that in a cell because you wanted the prisoners to check their hair.

Ada slowly sat up, her arms ached for some reason, and her neck hurt from where the sleeping dart had gone in. She lifted her hand and rubbed that spot, wincing slightly as a twinge of pain shit through her neck as she touched the bruise.

Something moved slightly to her right and she flung a hand to her thigh, but then realized they had taken her things. Ada brushed hair from her face and looked over to see the person she was here for. She smirked and sat up a bit more and moved closer to the man. Ada brushed away the hair that hung in front of his head and he jumped. So, he was awake. Ada smiled and recoiled slightly as he looked up into her face.

Ada came eye to eye with Lean Kennedy. He blinked for a second, and Ada knew he thought he had been hallucinating. Then his eyes fixed her with a gaze that was both angry and joyful. Ada remembered back to their goodbye, not a good one to say the least. They hadn't had time to stay and chat over some tea; Ada had had a job to do and wanted to get back as soon as possible. For some odd reason Ada felt a twinge of regret and guilt for leaving him in such a drastic situation, and wondered if he hated her.

It seemed like forever that there eyes looked into each other's. Green looked into blue, both trying the read what the other was thinking. Longing to dive into each other's minds and collect the feelings they other had for them. It only lasted seconds, but seemed like an eternity. Leon was the first to speak, his eyes flickering over her body for a second and then looking back into her eyes.

"Ada…"

"Hey there cowboy" Ada smiled and stood up, offering a hand out to him.

He took it and stood up next to her. She turned away from him and walked slowly over to the door and looked out the small window.

"What are you doing here?" Leon couldn't help but ask, it was all just so…random.

"Saving you…" Ada replied, looking out the window still, left and right, trying to see down the long hall.

"Why would you think I needed saving?" Leon leaned against the wall, looking at her.

Ada looked back at Leon and then around the room. She chuckled and looked back out the window, tapping at the glass. After a few seconds Ada walked away from the door and moved to face the giant mirror, looking at it up and down.

"What are you doing exactly?" Leon asked.

"Trying to find a way out…" She replied, her voice trailing off.

Ada was thinking of something, forming a plot. Her mind worked furiously like it always did in desperate situations. Ada was glad to have the brain that was in her skull, it had never failed her, and she was determined to keep that up even in a high security cell. Ada put a hand to the glass and pushed slightly. It seemed firmly in place, but not very thick. Her eyes glanced at the edges as she kept pushing the glass, searching for a weak spot. Ada stepped back. From her experience of breaking through windows Ada knew the center was always the weakest because it was far from the hold of the edges. Ada smiled and turned to Leon who was watching her closely.

"I'm going to need your help Leon."

"With what?" He stood up, looking from her to the two-way window.

"Breaking through the glass" Ada looked back at her reflection and fixed her hair.

"You're insane. That glass must be inches thick!"

"I doubt it. This room wasn't meant to be a permanent cell for prisoners, just an observation room."

"How do you know that?"

"I looked into the cell across the hall, it's smaller and comes with a metal bench" she answered simply.

Leon cast a glance out the small window and looked back at Ada. He sighed and walked over to her, wondering what the plan was, but having a good idea what it involved.

"What do you do?"

"We kick it. Directly in the center, at the same time." She looked at him and smiled. "Think your up to it tiger?"

Leon smiled and they locked eyes for a second. Again something that took mere seconds felt like an eternity to Ada. His blue eyes were enticing and strong like a god's. They were like an ocean Ada wanted to swim in and sleep forever at the bottom of. She wanted the waves to crash over her and knock her to the sand. No, not know, she had a mission to do. Ada ripped her eyes from his and looked back at the glass.

"When I say so…Ok?"

Leon nodded. "You're the boss."

"You bet your ass I am. NOW!"

In unison Ada and Leon sprinted towards the wall with the glass, and lifted their legs, landing to kicks into the center of the mirror. Ada could feel the glass move in its frame but it didn't break. They both retreated backward, hearts hammering with adrenaline.

"Again!" Ada said.

Again they ran forward, this time picking up the speed of it. They brought a leg up almost at the same time, a slender one next to a muscular one. Their kicked landed in the middle of the glass and Ada smiled as little cracks appeared where their heels had hit. Without another word they both sprang forward again, this time putting much more force in the kick. Ada felt the heel of her boot connect with the glass, a loud crack and then the sweet sound of glass flying away and falling to the floor. The hole they had just created was the size of a large plate, still not big enough.

Ada and Leon looked at each other and smiled. Leon walked forward and lashed out with and elbow, again and again until the hole was big enough for them both to fit through. Ada watched as Leon's face lightened up with victory and she allowed herself to give a friendly smile.

Leon looked at the hole and then back at Ada. "Ladies first."

"Oh, such a gentleman." Ada chuckled.

She walked forward and climbed through the hole, jumping and landing on the floor. It was a small room, with a cabinet and a desk. Ada turned as Leon climbed through as well. He had a bit of difficulty, seeing as how he wasn't dressed for this adventure like he had been in Spain. Just a white t-shirt that hugged his torso, a pair of old faded jeans and a worn pair of boots. It was odd seeing Leon Kennedy in casual wear. Whenever Ada had seen him Leon was always dressed for combat.

Ada motioned towards the t-shirt. "Aren't you cold?"

Leon looked down and smiled. "They took my jacket. It was Italian leather too, those bastards."

"Ah yes, Umbrella, what atrocities will they commit next?" Ada chuckled and turned towards the door.

"Where's the way out of this place?" Leon asked, following her.

"I have no idea…" Ada replied.

* * *

Natasha looked down into Fenrir's holding pen, with its fake jungle environment complete with realistic waterfall. The beast was roaming through the brush, looking for the prisoner they had just released inside the pen. She glanced up at one of the monitors that tracked the prisoner inside. He was currently making his way towards the waterfall, Fenrir stalking closer and closer. Natasha smiled as she saw the terrified look on the prisoner's face as he turned and saw the giant wolf, its teeth bared and snarling. With one swift movement the wolf jumped upon him and tore at the prisoner's throat. Her eyes flashed as she watched the blood spill from his broken body. Natasha chuckled.

"Vong and Kennedy vont last a second" Natasha looked at the man next to her.

His name was Hector Marvin and he was the head of research and development in this facility. It was he who oversaw every new weapon Umbrella developed, and it was he who took the time to gather data on each and everyone. He had expansive knowledge of the behavior of Fenrir, partially due to it being his favorite. He knew everything about the monster, so Natasha needed him to help her arrange Leon and Ada's little play date.

"Perhaps" Hector said simply, watching the beast.

"Vat do you mean?" Natasha snapped at the scientist.

"From what I've heard, Leon and Ada are both quite skilled at killing things that aren't supposed to be killed." Hector looked at Natasha.

The colors rose in her face and her fists clenched. How dare he not reassure her! Wong and Kennedy would surely fall at this monster's feet like the rest had! This monster, this Fenrir would finally kill Ada Wong, and there would be no one to stand in there way anymore. After having received the false Plagas specimen Wesker labeled Ada Wong as enemy number one to Umbrella. Previously it had been the surviving members of the STARS team, but now it was some double agent. Natasha scowled at Hector, that pathetic vermin.

"Natasha!" Someone yelled from behind her.

She turned swiftly, scowl still upon her face. Her eyes fell upon Miles, who was breathing as if he had just run very fast. His eyes looked into hers and he flinched a bit.

"Wong and Kennedy have escaped!"

Natasha's eyes widened and the anger in her chest turned to fury. Her stomach knotted and her muscles stiffened. This could not be! This was not happening; she needed to tell herself that. Miles was only making a mistake, he was stupid and useless. The cell had been maximum security, how could this happen? She would have to do what Wesker asked her to do if Ada got into the facility. She needed to shut everything down and let everything out. It would cause utter chaos, and would involve the evacuation of the facility, but it must be done. Natasha nodded to herself and walked from the room, pushing Miles aside with a rough shove.

* * *

"We need weapons" Leon whispered.

Ada nodded and peered around a corner. She needed to find the labs and get a sample of that virus. She also needed to get her backpack and weapons, inside contained the bombs she needed to place around the facility, and on top of that the price of all her items and weapons was quite a lot. Ada didn't want the cost to be taken from her paycheck. The hall was clear and Ada started to walk down it.

It had been silent all the way through the facility since they had escaped. No guards came to say 'Hello' and no scientists had walked in on them. It was even more unsettling that no members of Blitzkrieg had come to dispose of them yet. Ada thought that they must know Leon and she had escaped, but there was a chance they had yet to be detected. Either way, Ada needed the things they had taken from her, the backpack filled with items and her weapons. All of equal importance, and all very expensive; she did not want the total to be taken from her paycheck. Without HUNK's PDA Ada was helpless, soon realizing just how valuable the device had been to her. A good map of the facility would be perfect right now.

The hall turned to the right and continued for about twenty feet to a metallic door. Ada didn't know what was behind it, and that made her slightly nervous. It could be anything, a lab or another hallway. Ada's eyes narrowed and she turned the corner. The door could even lead right to the ones they wanted to avoid. Leon cleared his throat quietly, as if seeing how softly he could do it. She looked around to him and gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and smirked back. She could see in his face that he too shared the feeling of helplessness, not having a weapon to protect him. A man like Leon without a weapon in a situation like this was almost a sin; he was the perfect hero. A modern day Hercules.

Suddenly the shrill sound of an intercom broke the silence and Ada froze, feeling Leon do the same. Both of their heads looked up as if expecting someone to be talking to them from the ceiling.

"Attention Umbrella employees. Two prisoners have escaped from maximum security holding bay and are deemed very dangerous. By order of Natasha Dimitrov this facility is to be evacuated and shut down. Send all research information to the proper place and evacuate immediately. Code Red measures are going to be taken. Evacuate immediately, thank you."

Ada and Leon looked at each other. Their faces both wore masks of curiosity and slight anxiety. It was what Ada had thought, they knew the two of them had escaped. Now they would shut down the facility, and Ada shuttered at the thought. Her memory flashed to the facility underneath Raccoon City, and the evacuation that had taken place there. It had involved the freeing of numerous experiments, all deadly and walking wherever they pleased. Ada knew that the same thing would happen here. On top of all that knowledge Ada still had two more things to do before she could leave.

Retrieve a sample of the virus, and blow this place up.

It was simple, something second nature to Ada, but there was Leon. Leon always complicated things for her. When usually Ada thought with her head, Leon made her think with her heart. An unusual thing settled over Ada when the blonde titan was around, and she couldn't explain it. Once Ada was unafraid to kill anyone who stood in her way, finding it easy to just pull the trigger and watch them fall to the floor. It was anything for the mission, anything that made sure she was paid. Then Leon walked into the picture, still a rookie cop then, and changed everything for her. She had allowed herself to get sloppy and it had almost cost Ada her life.

That's when she went to work for Wesker, because he had been the one to save her. Wesker had told Ada he admired her skills in the battlefield and smarts for business. If it hadn't been for those, Wesker would have left her to die at the bottom of that shaft. Thank God she was who she was, it came in very handy.

"Code Red measures?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Shut down the whole facility, and let the toys out" Ada said simply.

She turned to the metal door, feeling more vulnerable by the second. She needed the reassurance of cold steel in her hand. That would tell she was safe, it was a security blanket. Wherever her things were, she needed them like she needed air. Inside were the things that could get her out of this mess, but she felt as if they were miles away.

* * *

Sherry needed to find Leon. He needed her help if he was to get out of this place alive. Sherry had access to places regular employees didn't, and she knew where he could equip himself with weapons. It was the room just off the one they kept the prisoner's items. The armory held everything he would need. Time was short, and every second felt like it slipped away like water down a drain. Sherry did not know when Natasha intended to shut down the facility entirely, but when she did all the things in cages would suddenly be free. The only advantage to the situation was that all the doors that didn't lead to somewhere important were opened. The doors that remained locked were the ones to the armory, labs, and the main control room.

Sherry moved quickly down a hallway, working her way through the rush of employees going past her. As they all headed for the emergency exits Sherry was making her way to the nearest control room. Sherry's senses were sharpened and clear, ready to fight anything that stood in her way, or see anything that happened. Some stared at her as they pushed past, thinking she was crazy.

"Sherry!"

She turned around and looked into the face of Yoko Suzuki.

"What are you doing? We all need to get out of here!" her eyes were wide with panic.

"Go Yoko, there's things I still need to do" Sherry replied and looked away, starting her trip past the others.

Yoko stretched out a hand and placed it on Sherry's shoulder. She looked back at the small Japanese woman and raised an eyebrow. The look of helplessness on Yoko's face softened Sherry's gaze. She looked away for a second and then back. Yoko spoke softly to her:

"Are you going to help…the prisoners?"

Sherry frowned and looked into her eyes. "I have to Yoko…"

"I want to help!" Yoko whispered.

"No, you can't. If Natasha finds us helping them she'll slaughter us. I don't want to have that happen because of me. Leave, before it's too late!"

"I can help Sherry! I've been here longer than you, I know my way around."

Sherry sighed and nodded.

"Fine, just be careful!"

They set off up the hall and through the rush of employees, slipping indiscreetly into the door that led to the nearest control room. First Sherry needed to locate Leon then they would act from there. As they made their way closer to the room Sherry stole glances at Yoko. Her face was a forced calm, and Sherry knew her brain was going a hundred miles a second. Why had Sherry gotten her into this? Was it because she couldn't say no? Yoko had been the closest thing Sherry had to a friend in the facility, and know she was basically signing her death certificate. She sighed and slid her card through a panel that opened the control room.

Inside it was dark; the only light came from the small wall of screens that displayed different images. Before it was a table top and a keyboard, complete with leather chair. Sherry hurried over to the chair and sat down. Yoko shut the door and typed in the code that would lock it from the inside. Sherry looked at the many screens, eyes searching for Leon's face. All she saw was empty halls and the cages for Fenrir and Hades. She grunted and pressed the enter key on the keyboard. The screens changed and they could now see more of the facility. The cameras outside displayed the rush of employees running from the fake temple ruins. No doubt most of them would get as far away from the Congo as possible.

Then Sherry saw him, moving down the hallway that would take them very near her, he was with that Ada Wong woman. Her eyes widened and she stood up. She needed to stop by the armory before she met up with him, and she might as well retrieve Wong's things too. After that Sherry would take them all to the exit tunnel that led to the village. Maybe then they would all be safe. Sherry bit her lip and stood up, glancing at Yoko as she walked towards the door. She was looking at the wall of screens still, a confused look on her face. Sherry stopped and looked at the screens then back at her.

"What is it Yoko?"

Yoko looked back at Sherry. "Where are Fenrir and Hades?"

"What do you mean?"

"The pens are empty Sherry, they're gone."

* * *

Leon watched as Ada typed a password into a small panel at the side of a door. Each time a negative sounding beep followed the four random digits she punched in. A look of frustration crossed her face and she tried again. Leon sighed and looked behind him. They had lost their way, after taking many turns and going through different doors. The strategy of typing in random numbers had worked twice in their adventure, but it looked as if Ada's luck had gone. As they stood there in the open Leon could not help but feel a sense of tension. If something did turn the corner they would surely die without any protection. Then again, Ada could pull off some fancy shit when provoked. Leon thought back to some of her stunts from the past and the flash of a grin appeared on his face.

Ada sighed and stood up, glaring at the panel next to the door.

"No luck."

"Obviously" Leon leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"You have a better idea Mr. Kennedy?" a tinge of annoyance stained her voice.

Leon raised his hands in half surrender and shook his head. An argument was something they did not need right now. Leon looked down the hallways again.

"We can retrace our steps and find a different route?" He looked at Ada.

She glanced at him and then down the hall. Finally she nodded. Ada started to walk down the corridor when the intercom suddenly came to life again. The voice that came from it was smooth and thick with Russian accent.

"Ada Vong and Leon Kennedy, you have caused us quite some trouble. You vill not be getting out of here alive. Some of our…pets vill be paying you a visit soon. Enjoy life, vile you can."

With a chuckle she turned off the intercom.

Ada looked at Leon and they nodded. They needed to get weapons, and quickly. They no longer cared about not being found, giving away walking down the hall for a quicker pace. The pace held panic and apprehension with each step. They both felt naked without protection, if only there was some miracle, some angel to give them the things they needed.

"LEON!"

Leon stopped in his tracks and looked at Ada, but it had not been her to call his name. He blinked as Ada looked over his shoulder. Her green eyes widened in curiosity as they gazed at something behind him. Leon stood still for the smallest second, trying to make out the voice, something about it sounded so familiar. He couldn't place it in his memory, the voice was lost in the fog and he couldn't put voice to face. Leon turned cautiously, his eyes falling upon two people who stood feet away.

One of them was small and Asian, her small face covered with a look of both fear and panic. She looked at the girl next to her who was a full head taller, with blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that reminded Leon so much of Claire Redfield. It was like looking at a blonde version of her. Leon blinked and looked into the girls face. Bright blue eyes looked back at him, staring out from a pale face with pink lips and rosy cheeks. An image suddenly flashed into Leon's mind.

A little girl trembling on a speeding train.

Sherry Birkin.

A pain suddenly shot through Leon as he looked at her. She was all grown up know, no longer a twelve year old, but a woman. Leon could see six years of misery in her face, replacing the youthful glow that young people had. Six years imprisonment, all because he was unable to save her, and that thought alone stabbed Leon like a knife. Her eyes were slightly teary as she looked at Leon. Leon looked at what she was holding, a black backpack with a thigh holster and a pistil with ammo case.

"Sherry…I"

"No, don't apologize; its Wesker's fault not yours."

Leon looked at her. She was smiling warmly, moving to stand near them. She held out the items.

"I got your things," she said to Ada and handed her the backpack and thigh holster, "and I picked up a weapon for you Leon."

Leon glanced at Ada and watched as she fastened the holster and slipped on the backpack.

"Thanks." She said quietly and looked at Leon.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds; their eyes locked together, silent conversation passing between them. Then Sherry spoke in an urgent voice and they were forced to look away.

"Now, we need to get out of here, before Fenrir or Hades finds us."

"Fenrir?" Leon asked.

"Hades?" Ada asked after.

"I'll explain later; we need to leave now" Sherry said quickly.

She passed Ada and Leon and set off up the Hall at a brisk pace. Ada and Leon glanced once again at each other and followed her, the small Asian woman directly behind them. Leon's heart beat a little faster as the seriousness of the situation hit him. This was not a simple little game, this was something real. Just as real as Raccoon City and Spain, there was no time to let down his guard.

* * *

_I can smell them. They're everywhere, running. Some have left but others stay. I recognize their scent, the scent that used to engulf me in my prison. This world, outside my cage is clear and bright, I don't like it. It makes me angry out here, and I'm hungry. Yes, so very hungry. I need blood, the thought of it makes me salivate and I can think of nothing else._

_I smell something near. It is a warm scent, a human. They are coming closer and my mouth waters in hunger. I wait, crouched slightly in the small hall. Then I see them, a human in a white coat walking quickly with a case in his hand. I pounce just as he looks around at me, and I hear his shrill yell as he falls to the floor. I open my jaw and bite into his neck, feeling the warm gush of blood and the silence as the man dies quickly. I slowly tear at his body, eating all I can, for I haven't been fed in hours._

_Suddenly I feel the air around me grow thick with the scent of more humans. They are coming very close._

_More to devour. More blood to feed the lust that knots itself in my stomach._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yay, the seventh chapter! Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave reviews!_

_PS: I've added the summary for my next fic in the 'In the Works' section on my profile. Go check it out!_


	8. The Great Escape

**Chapter 8: The Great Escape**

Natasha slammed her fist down onto the desk. Screens hung on walls all around her, showing different perspectives of the facility. She also had infrared radar that scanned the halls and labs, able to sense if their way human activity. Indeed there was, Natasha had been tracking Ada and Leon for a few minuets now. They had been joined by two others, and she soon found out that they were Sherry Birkin and Yoko Suzuki. Both worked in the facility, and both could lead Ada and Leon to safety. That's what made her so angry; the help of Sherry was not welcomed in her mind. Although Natasha had sealed all the exits Sherry knew the override codes, as an employee it was mandatory knowledge.

Natasha just hoped that one of the experiments found them before Wong and Kennedy could escape.

Natasha jumped slightly as her phone rang; shrill in the cold silence of the main control room. She glanced at the caller ID and flinched slightly at the name: Wesker. She raised the phone to her and answered.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm not happy Natasha."

"Yes, I know sir."

"Miles has informed me that Wong and Leon have escaped, and you have entered a total lockdown and evac of the facility. Is that true?"

"It iz vat you told me to do!" She could not help but raise her voice a bit.

"Yes I know, and I thank you, but I did not expect you to drop the ball Natasha."

She was silent.

"The situation at the town has gone out of hand. Barbie tells me there are no survivors, everyone has been changed. It seems like the employees that are escaping to the town will not get a warm welcome."

"Ve have more…" Natasha said plainly.

Wesker let out a quick chuckle. "I'm coming with a chopper to pick up Sherry, collect her from her quarters and wait for me at the helipad."

"Sir…"

Natasha did not know how to explain it. Would he be angry? She glanced around the room, not sure if she should say anything. At last Natasha sighed, she must tell him, he would find out eventually.

"Sherry has joined up vith Vong and Kennedy."

Dead silence on the other end of the phone. It was cold; Natasha could almost feel the sting of anger from Wesker's end. It had seemed like centuries before Wesker said anything, but when he did the words suppressed a torrent of wrath.

"I'll be there in a few hours."

And with that he hung up.

Natasha set the phone down and looked back at the monitors. The foursome was slowly making progress towards the emergency exit. It seemed that they had not run into any trouble so far. Natasha frowned at glared at the small red blobs that moved briskly down a random hall. She could not allow this to happen, she just could not. She needed to kill Ada, Leon, and Yoko. Then she would take Sherry to the Helipad to be picked up by Wesker. Wesker would surely forgive her for that, Natasha would be able to redeem herself.

Natasha made up her mind and stood up. She moved to a small cabinet to her right and opened it, revealing a collection of weapons. She took the pistol and strapped it around her waste, then took the M-16 and slung it over her shoulder. Lastly she grabbed an ammo bag and filled it with extra clips. Natasha also grabbed another item and put it in with the extra clips, but it just in case something went wrong. She would be ready for anything, and especially ready to fill Ada Wong with as many bullets as she could for this. All of this was that bitches fault, and Natasha would make her pay.

Natasha slammed the cabinet door shut and exited the room, smiling at the prospect of causing Ada intense pain.

* * *

Ada could not shake the sense that she left something incomplete. It was a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach that grew with each step she took. Ada had still not retrieved the sample of virus Trent ordered her to get, and the bombs in her back pack had yet to be placed. Ada wasn't one to leave things undone, but she needed to stay with Leon, she could not leave him now. If worse came to worse, Ada would tell Trent of the other facilities Sherry had told them about a few halls back. Still, she should go get the sample at the very least. 

Ada stopped and called out to Sherry.

"Where are the labs?"

Sherry stopped, as well as the others and looked at her. A look of curiosity spread across her face as she looked into Ada's face.

"Why?"

"I need to run an errand."

"Ada, no!" Leon said to her.

"Leon, its part of my mission." Ada said calmly, not looking at him.

"You and your god damned missions!" Leon's voice rose quickly.

Ada looked at him. His eyes were staring into her eyes, and a look of anger and frustration stained his handsome face. He had never looked at her like that, and had never raised his voice at her. The look of it made Ada want to curl up into a ball, or recoil into the shadows. The coldness of it was like ice, and it made Ada flinch the second she fell under it.

"When will it all stop Ada? Don't you realize we need to get out of here or else we could _die_? No, I know you don't, all _Ada_ cares about is _Ada_. Things are never going to change about you, I should have realized that when you threw me that key to the Jet Ski."

Leon turned and started to walk down the hall. Everyone else froze in awkward silence. Ada felt the sting of his words plunge into her heart like a knife, and they promptly twisted to double the pain. Ada wanted to cry but she held back the tears that threatened to tumble from her green eyes, likes she always did. No emotion, block it all out, don't show weakness. It was Ada's way of life, and it worked for her. She would not give it all up now.

Ada looked at Sherry who glanced from Leon to Ada, unknowing.

"The labs…" Ada muttered.

Sherry nodded and told her how to get to the labs. Ada took in each instruction, making a mental list of directions. She was always good at these sorts of things. The sooner she got the sample, the better. She would try to be quick, about it. Apparently the samples were all locked in a glass chamber that needed an access code. Sherry had given to Ada, and she struggled to keep it at the front of her mind.

84787, she needed to remember it.

"You three go on, I'll meet you at the exit after I'm done" Ada addressed Sherry.

Sherry nodded and turned to follow Leon, who stopped a few yards away, his back turned to them all. Ada looked at him for the quickest second, only seeing the back of him. It was as if he were locking her out of something. Shutting the iron fence to some beautiful place and leaving Ada in the rain. She frowned and turned away from him. She needed to hurry and get the sample. The labs were only a few halls away, but who knew what was lurking around the facility. Who knew what kind of sick and twisted things were around the corner, yearning for the death of her?

* * *

It had not taken long to locate the intruders. She could hear them talking as she hid just around the corner. Natasha smiled to her self and held the M16 ready, wanting to unleash a gale of bullets at them all. She couldn't of course, she needed Sherry Birkin alive, Wesker needed her. She could hear them coming closer; they would not expect her to be near the exit. Secret passages came in handy from time to time. The image of killing Ada Wong popped in her mind and she could not suppress a desire to cry out in joy, to laugh as the blood hit the floor. They would pay, yes revenge would be hers. 

With one swift movement Natasha turned the corner when she sensed they were just yards away. Her M16 pointed at them as a whole, menacing as it reflected the florescent lights of the hall. The group halted and went silent the second she came around the corner. Her eyes glanced at them all, Leon, Sherry, and Yoko. A spark of anger flew through Natasha as she realized the absence of Wong. This could not be, not the one person she wanted the satisfaction of killing.

"Vere is VONG!" Natasha screamed.

The others flinched, all eyes on her gun. Natasha glared.

"TELL ME!" She screamed again at them.

Sherry looked at her, a look of hatred etched onto her face. How dare she! Sherry could not look at Natasha Dimitrov like that, after sparing her life so many times. Natasha had always wanted to kill Birkin, ever since she started sleeping with Wesker. Wesker was Natasha, not this blonde child's! How could Wesker fuck a girl like Sherry when there was Natasha around, a real woman who could pleasure him so much more? Natasha glared back at the girl.

"So, tell me Birkin, before I take you to Vesker. He misses your warmth oh so much!" Natasha let out a sharp 'HA'.

She could see Sherry tense up, her fists clenching in anger at Natasha. She couldn't care less; Natasha had no feelings for this girl.

"What do you mean?" Leon looked from Sherry to Natasha, a look of shock on his face.

"Leon it's nothing…" Sherry said, her voice cracking a bit.

"NOTHING?!" Natasha exclaimed with a laugh. "Didn't Sherry tell you?"

"Natasha, SHUT UP!" Sherry yelled, tears stinging her eyes.

Natasha looked at Sherry and smirked, and then she looked at Leon who stood in utter confusion. Her eyes flicked across his form and then rested on his eyes. Fire was alight in Natasha's eyes as they bore into Leon, insanity fueling her every word and movement.

"Sherry is Vesker's little whore. He takes zis slut to bed vith him!" Natasha laughed again.

Leon turned to Sherry, a look of fury and disbelief on his face. Sherry looked back and Natasha watched was tears ran quickly down her cheeks. Leon's mouth opened but no words came out.

"Leon…no…don't believe her!" Sherry sobbed at Leon.

"Doez he make you cum Birkin? Doez he fuck you just the vay you vant it!" Natasha taunted her.

"Shut up you bitch! Just shut the fuck up!" Sherry screamed at Natasha, still sobbing.

"I bet you like it, being his little FUCK TOY!" Natasha smiled.

Sherry fell to her knees, sobbing violently. Crumbling at the insane taunts being shot at her by Natasha, more painful than any bullet that could come out of any gun. Natasha pictured her heart being torn to pieces with the pain of it all, but this wasn't enough for Natasha. She wanted Sherry to be torn apart with the thought of it.

"You love it. ADMIT IT! You love it when he's inside your little—"

"DIE YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Sherry wailed.

Before Natasha could move, before Natasha could put up any guard, Sherry had plunged her hand into her lab coat and withdrew a pistol. In the next unbelievable second Sherry had pointed it at Natasha and fired. Natasha saw the bullet as if it were in slow motion, cutting through the air like lighting. The round hit Natasha in the shoulder and pain erupted through her. Natasha stumbled back, blood hitting the floor. Her eyes went wide as she looked back at Sherry. Then there was another shot and Natasha felt the round enter her shin. She buckled and fell to her knees on the floor. The last shot that was fired entered her stomach and blood gushed onto the floor. The pain of it all made Natasha shudder. Her gun lay feet from her but she could not grab it for she was curled in a ball on the floor.

Then she was being kicked. Natasha looked up with wide eyes, screaming in pain. Sherry's face was contorted in pain and sadness as she kicked ever inch that was exposed. A heel connected with Natasha's nose and she heard a crack and more pain washed through her. She never knew it was possible to hurt this much. Another kick hit her mouth and she felt teeth brake and some were knocked out. Sherry was hitting her so hard, the shock of it paralyzed Natasha as her vision blurred and pain and fear took over her whole being.

Was this death?

* * *

Leon blinked and everything came back to him. Reality flooded back into his life, washing away his disbelief and fury at Wesker. At first he had not known what that woman had been talking about, but then she had said the one thing he hadn't expected. Leon didn't want to believe it, but Sherry's reaction had given it all away. He suddenly felt a twinge of disgust as he thought about it, Wesker's body next to Sherry's. He shuddered and watched as Sherry kicked the crap out of the woman. 

Leon suddenly broke free of the frozen feeling that had taken over him from the news and rushed forward, grabbing Sherry and pulling her away. Sherry still kicked at Natasha as Leon wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Fucking BITCH! FUCK YOU!"

"Sherry, calm down."

"…Bitch….fucking cunt!" Sherry slowed down and soon stopped, sobbing still.

Leon made a hushing noise and Sherry turned in his arms and cried into his chest, shuddering and gasping. Leon looked down into the blonde hair and frowned. This is what he had done, it was his entire fault. He had not saved her from that bastard, and now her whole life was upside down. Wesker was raping her and it was all his doing. Deep inside Leon knew it wasn't rape, but this was his way of placing all the blame on Wesker for fucking up a child. Leon breathed in deeply and Sherry pulled away from him and looked up into his face.

"Leon…I"

"Shhh. Don't say another word about it."

"But…I…"

"I said shut it," Leon smiled warmly, "Let's get out of here."

Sherry nodded and wiped her face on the sleeve of the lab coat. She looked at Leon and smiled, the ends of her mouth twitching a bit. It was a smile all the same.

"Um guys, not to ruin things, but things are about to get bad."

Leon looked at Yoko, who's eyes were wide in fear. She was backing slowly towards the exit. Leon blinked and followed her gaze onto the last thing he wanted to see now. It was a giant wolf; fur black as night with white eyes, only red slits for pupils. Its teeth were bared and it was growling low and threateningly. Leon's eyes widened as it came slowly forward in a stalking position, close to the floor and ready to pounce.

"Sherry…Yoko…Get out of here. It's only a few halls away from the exit, I'll catch up."

Sherry didn't protest, but nodded and took Yoko's hand. They both took off down the corridor and turn the corner.

Leon stood in the center of the hall, watching the wolf as it snarled at Leon. He could see drool drip down from his large jaws, its eyes fixed on Leon's neck. Leon's breath was slow but his heart was beating quickly in his chest. He had survived much worse than a giant wolf, this was an ant compared to Saddler. Leon could handle this.

In a flash the battle started; the wolf pounced and Leon anticipated this. He slipped to the floor and grabbed Natasha's fallen M16. The wolf soared right over him and landed feet away from him. Leon hurriedly got to his feet and pulled the trigger as the beast turned with a great roar. The bullets slammed into its side and the monster flinched as blood blotched its fur. Tiny drops of blood fell to the floor and the wolf howled, hurt but not weakened.

Fenrir faced Leon once again and charged at him, gnashing his teeth as he closed the distance between them. Leon opened fire again and the bullets flew from the gun in torrent, crashing into the monster a second later. The wolf stumbled as the attack came to him head on. Leon watched as Fenrir crashed to the floor with a great roar. It flinched for a few moments and then went still.

Leon panted. He thought he was going to be a goner, the look in the monster's eyes had told him he would be mauled to death. But the beast had fallen so easily. Leon narrowed his eyes and raised the gun again. There was a hollow click and Leon cursed under his breath. Now all he had was a pistol. Leon dropped the gun and walked over to the beast, drawing his pistol.

It was perfectly still, blood making a pool around the fallen wolf. Leon nudged it with his boot but it did not move. Leon sighed in relief.

"Bad dog" he chuckled at his own cheesy joke.

Suddenly the creature leapt up, snarling and bleeding. It one motion the wolf pounced and Leon was on the floor, the giant monster pinning him down. Its hot breath washed over Leon, it smiled like rotting flesh and blood. Leon almost gagged. The wolf roared and tried to bite at Leon's throat but Leon was faster and shot out a hand and grabbed the beast's jaw, preventing it from getting closer. The wolf fought against Leon's hold but he held on tight as he could.

Slowly Leon raised the pistol in his right hand and pressed it against the under side of Fenrir's head. He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed the trigger three times.

A deafening roar filled the hall as the bullets ripped through the monster's skull, destroying everything it went through. Blood dripped from the entry holes and onto Leon's shirt. Leon pushed the monster away and stood up quickly. The monster convulsed violently and then went still, yet again. This time Leon knew the monster was dead.

In exhaustion from trying to keep Fenrir rip his throat out Leon panted heavily and leaned against the wall. Sweat beaded on his skin and ran down his face and neck. All he wanted was to kick back in a bed and rest, but he knew he couldn't. Leon looked down the hall that Ada had left them from, and wondered if she was alright.

* * *

Ada looked into the green liquid of the small vial. It was almost neon green and seemed to glow without an energy source in the almost perfect dark of the labs. She had plucked it out from among the four other samples at random. She had just wanted to look at it, see what Umbrella had pulled out of their ass this time around. She had been expecting more, and was quite disappointed. It was a green version of the G-virus. Yawn. Conveniently the samples came in a metallic case, complete with injection gun. She wouldn't need the gun; all she needed were the samples. Since the case was too big to fit in her backpack, Ada had to carry it, which was the worst part. She would only have one arm available to defend herself. 

Ada put the sample back in its place and shut the case. She picked it up from the glass box it was stored in and turned to exit the lab. She quickly walked past tables and chairs that held various instruments used by the scientists. The lab doors were getting closer, and she had a strange feeling something was going to happen. It was like one of those horror movies, where the exit to freedom was so close and then the monster stopped the survivor's path.

Just then she saw it.

Massive man walking slowly by the open lab doors. Ada froze and went low to the floor, and hid behind the nearest lab counter. She peered around the corner and looked for the creature. She spotted it, it had stop right in front of the lab doors, but still looked away from the inside, as if it had halted walking down a hall way, facing forward and not moving. Ada narrowed her eyes and surveyed the monster.

It looked like the monster Mr. X from Raccoon City. Ada had seen it when she was going about her mission. Then the tyrant didn't look friendly, and now it didn't either. It's skin was jet black, except for tears in the flesh revealing what should be hard muscle, except it glowed orange as if very hot. The exposed muscle was like ember from a fire, like great orange eyes.

The monster turned its head to the lab and Ada slid behind the counter a bit more. The last thing she needed was a fight with this guy. It made noise as if it were sniffing and slowly scanned the dark lab. Ada was perfectly still, but still did not take her eyes off the monster. It was black silence for what seemed like years until it was broken by a loud alarm and flashes of red.

* * *

Natasha could barely see anything. Pain still filled her body, filling every bit of her. She feel many broken bones, and thought that a rib might have punctured her rib. Blood oozed slowly from her mouth. She had failed, and that was the ultimate pain. What would Wesker do without her? Blitzkrieg would surely fall, Umbrella would fall. All because of her. 

A flash of anger filled her heart. No, it was not her fault; it was the intruder's fault! They had caused this all, and caused her so much pain. Her broken body shook with anger. There was only one thing to do.

Natasha slowly moved her arm the case on her hip. She fumbled with the flap for a second but it opened. She dug in the bag a pulled out a black object that looked very much like a joystick for a computer game. On the top was a red button, the button that would end them all, destroy everything.

She pressed it just as her vision grew black, and then went limp again.

* * *

Leon was close to the exit when he heard it. He jumped when the alarm when off, and then the once fluorescent lights suddenly turned red. A loud female voice called out: 

"_DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. COUNTDOWN INITIATED…10"_

"Shit!" Leon yelled and turned around, looking for any sign of Ada.

There was nothing coming down the corridor.

"_9…"_

Leon stared desperately down the corridor. He begged her to hurry in his mind, begged God to let him see the woman running around the corner.

"_8…7…6…"_

Leon started to walk towards the door, his head still turned to look down the hall.

"Come on Ada!"

"_5…4…"_

Leon turned away from the hall and started to run. He could see Sherry and Yoko standing next to a large door, calling out to him. He ran faster, his legs pumping and his adrenaline fueling each step. His heart beat faster and faster as the female voice spoke again.

"_3…"_

Then he heard something behind him, more panting breathing. He looked around and his eyes grew wide. Ada was running, a metallic case in one hand. Her eyes glanced at him and she smiled. He looked forward again, flashing a private smile. She was alright; she wasn't going to die in a blast of fire. No, that was too easy. Ada would not die in an explosion; she would die in a complicated way. An explosion seemed low class.

"_2…"_

They were diving out of the door, Leon seeing everything in slow motion. He glanced over at Ada, whose eyes were shut tight. She was beginning to curl, intending to make a rolling landing. Leon did the same. They hit the ground, rolling smoothly on the rough jungle ground, the smell of earth filling their noses.

Sherry slammed the close button on the blast door and the steel doors closed just as the timer reached '1'.

There was a great earth shaking boom and everything seemed to blur. It was as if the world was being cut in two, and everything moved from its place. The sound of trees breaking joined the boom. Then a blast filled the world as the top of the fake temple that contained the facility blew into the sky. Tiny rocks rained down on them all, but they were shielded by their arms, which they threw in front of their faces.

Then everything became silent.

Perfectly silent. The jungle made no noise what so ever. The world was still for the moment. They all blinked and looked at each other, a bit shaken but all were ok. It was as if they had woken up just after a great earthquake. They all were silent, but it was Ada who broke the quiet. Standing up, she dusted herself off and sighed:

"Well, that was fun."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ There's nothing wrong with updating quickly, right? This was a fun and emotional chapter to write, so it came out quickly. I don't want to keep you all waiting, so I decided to post it early._

_Enjoy!_


	9. A Cold Reception

_**A/N:**__ I know I don't usually put Author's Notes at the start of my chapters, but I'd like to do something before the chapter starts. I'd like to THANK ALL OF MY REVIWERS AND LOYAL READERS. You guys give this story a purpose, and make writing worth it. Without all of you, I truly am nothing. There are not enough times that I can say "Thank You" for all you've done. I bet you're probably thinking I'm wacko for saying this, and that it's just a little review, but it really helps me a lot to know it's all worth it. Thankyouthankyouthankyou._

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Cold Reception**

Night had fallen upon the large jungle; a blanket of darkness that hid the things that go bump. Anything could be out here, now that the facility was destroyed. Who knew what lurked behind the plants, what watched them make their way through the darkness? The thought of it sent chills down Ada's spine, and made Goosebumps erupt on her arms, not to mention that for a tropical climate it was a little chilly. Ada licked her lips and pushed back a giant leaf to see what was beyond it. Sherry had said that there was a road close to the emergency exit that led straight into a town; the village Ada was supposed to meet Andrew in. After that, Andrew would take her to the airport where she would catch a chopper to a larger airport, and then from there she would be off to New York again. Ada would have to take Trent's private plane; she could not get the sample through customs.

"In the village there should be a safe house. It's under the church, in the basement. It is stocked with food, weapons and radio equipment. Leon, maybe you could contact Claire, tell her you need a pick up?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Leon nodded, brushing leaves from his face.

"Ada, I believe you had a contact in the town?"

Ada stopped walking and looked at Sherry, who was leading them all.

"How did you know that?" Ada said coolly.

"Natasha sent one of her team to kill him…" Sherry said, trying to sound sensitive.

Ada froze. That bitch, how had she known? Did they have watch in the village? She suddenly didn't feel very assured that the town was a safe place to go, but she kept her mouth shut about it. If worse came to worse Ada would hightail it to the airport, jump on the chopper and get out of this place.

"I'm sure he's fine." Ada said quickly and they all started to walk again.

As they came closer and closer to the town Ada looked over her shoulder. She had sworn she heard something moving in the dark, but she wasn't so sure. For safety, Ada slipped on her sunglasses and pressed the side of them. Instantly she had a thermal reading of the area. She looked all around, but there was no sign of life other than them. She took them off and frowned. Her senses told her that something had been there seconds before, watching them. Something or someone. A chill ran down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. The sooner she got out of this jungle, the happier she would be. Ada reached down and touched her blacktail, as if assuring herself she could always survive. It brought a great strength in her and she pushed all thoughts of night lurking monsters from her head. She was Ada Wong, she could deal with anything, at least that's what she kept telling herself. Everyone always thought Ada was the cold one, unable to feel anything real. The truth was that Ada wanted to break down and cry sometimes, scream until her lungs bled. At times it felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, but through it all she kept her composure and wit.

Was that bad; the ability to control your emotions and conceal your heart?

Ada's mind wandered back to the words Leon had spoken to her. Even now they stung as they played again and again. It hurt so much because Ada found a truth in them she never let herself believe. _All Ada cares about is Ada_. Those words slowly turned into the burn of oncoming tears, and just like always Ada held them back. This was a horrible place for a brake down. When Ada broke down, it wasn't very pretty. All composure and style was dropped and the tears ran like water from a faucet. Yes, Ada had broken down and cried before, thought it wasn't often. She had done it after Raccoon City in fact, after Wesker had nursed her back to health. She had fallen onto her bed in her New York penthouse and cried for three hours straight, trying to stop the flow of tears with ice cream, booze, and a Friday The 13th marathon on the Sci-fi channel. Nothing had worked.

That was the past, things have changed. This was no time for these memories. Ada promptly pushed them to the back of her mind and continued with the trek through the dark jungle.

"There! I see it!" Yoko called to them all, breaking the silence.

All of their eyes flickered ahead. Indeed there was the entrance to something. It resembled a toll booth that stood at entrances to mall parking lots, but it was empty and an air of darkness hung around it. Beyond it Ada could see the shadowed outlines of buildings. A few lights were on but they just shone yellow in the darkness, casting no moving shadows she could see. Ada wondered how far the airport was from this town. Perhaps there was a vehicle in the town she could use to get there. Her eyes watched the inside of the town, eyes straining against the darkness. They slowly reached the front of the town and Sherry walked up to the empty booth and peered in.

"Empty…" she muttered.

"The employees should be here." Yoko said, blinking.

"Unless the outbreak spread, but I thought Umbrella had it contained" a worried tone filled Sherry's voice.

Ada looked at her and then rolled her eyes. Not another one, she was getting a bit old for this 'outbreak' crap. She had enough of it six years ago in Raccoon City; she certainly didn't need to relive the experience, seeing as how she had almost died last time. Almost died, but Leon had hung onto her hand so tight. She never understood why he had tried to save her; after all she had done to him.

"Outbreak, What are you talking about?" Leon asked roughly.

Sherry sighed and looked at him.

"About a week ago someone was infected with the O-virus; it was an employee who lived in the town. They left, not telling anyone he was hurt by the experiment he had been working on. The virus slowly took over him and he attacked his family, brutally in fact. This virus, when exposed to human cells, causes many of the same things as the T-virus…"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "So the infected turn into zombies?"

"Yes, but these are much worse Leon. The virus turns the appearance of it's victims into a zombie, but inside, its motor functions and brain activity accelerate at an alarming rate. Their strength is almost tripled, their able to communicate, and they become quite smart."

"Smart?" Ada asked, looking from Leon to Sherry.

"Yes. They can think, memorize, learn, observe, and hunt. All of this, while having an extreme hunger for living flesh."

"Sounds like a party to me." Ada grabbed her gun from its holster. "Lets get to this church, and then Leon can contact someone. I should have a chopper waiting for me at the airport, how far is it from the town?"

Ada sighed. That was the most information she ever shared with someone about a mission. It was almost relieving to speak her intensions; maybe she should try it more often. A type of therapy only she could give herself.

"It's only about three miles from the other side of town." Sherry answered and nodded.

Leon held up his gun, and then Sherry withdrew hers from the lab coat. They all seemed to silently agree that they would enter the town. Ada glanced at Yoko who stood silently, glancing at all of their weapons. She did not have a weapon, and the fact seemed to scare the Japanese woman. Ada grabbed the knife from her thigh holster and handed it to her with a smile. Yoko took it and nodded, not looking back at Ada.

"Well…shall we?" Ada motioned toward the town.

"Ladies first." Leon let out a short chuckle.

"I know Leon, I'm just wondering why you haven't gone yet."

"Ouch. That one hurt a bit." Leon gave fake wince of pain.

Ada smiled and turned towards the darkness of the town. She let out a deep sigh and entered, the others following her, silent and cautious.

Ada didn't notice, but as soon as they entered the town, many eyes turned toward the smell of living flesh.

* * *

"Miles and Marc died in the explosion?" 

"Yes sir."

"What of Natasha?"

"Also died in the explosion sir."

"Well it seems that Blitzkrieg has fallen. I've gotten confirmation that HUNK is dead."

"HUNK is dead. How?"

"He was found dead in Leon Kennedy's apartment, a butcher knife in the neck."

"Oh…"

"We will have to rebuild Blitzkrieg, and I have a few people in mind. I will send you the information on where to find them. From now on, you are the new leader of Blitzkrieg."

"Thank you sir"

Wesker looked out the chopper window. He could see the dark jungle beneath him and the many mountains of the Congo all around him. It had gotten dark, but he could still see, his eyes were good for many things. It would be another hour or so before they got to the airport. Since the helipad at the facility was destroyed along with the rest of the place, they needed another place to land. Wesker didn't mind the destruction of the Congo facility that much, if the scientists had sent the right things to the other facilities, everything was perfectly fine. Though, Wesker was a bit worried about one thing, the explosion would surely cause a leak of virus into the jungle around it.

Wesker breathed in and his thoughts came back to the phone call, a second had passed of silence. Barbie's appreciation glowed bright in the thanks she gave him.

"Have you dispatched with Wong's contact in the town?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, he is dead. He was hiding in the church. I found some interesting things…"

"What?" Wesker asked without preamble.

"Documents detailing Organization activity, and its location."

Wesker went still for the shortest of moments, and then an evil grin spread across his strong and sharp face. His pale skin, which was hadn't aged ever since he had been attacked by the tyrant six years ago, seemed to glow with the news of gaining a lot of information on the Organization. Finally he would be able to end the biggest obstacle in his path. Trent had threatened Umbrella, even before its downfall a few years ago, and the thought of killing Trent and ending the Organization seemed like sweet revenge. He had it coming after all, no one stood in his way, ever.

"Send it all to me as soon as you can" Wesker said calmly.

"Of course sir."

"Oh and Barbie…"

"Sir?"

"Don't disappoint me like Natasha did" a twinge of a threatening tone appeared in Wesker's voice.

"I won't sir, you can count on it."

"Good." Wesker hung up.

* * *

Leon had not expected the chilling silence of the town to greet them as they stood in what appeared to be a small plaza. Among the haunting silence were shops and stands with rotting fruits or random items such as woven baskets and dolls. The stores in the buildings were empty, and only a few still had lights on. It was as if the whole town up and left everything were it was. A great exodus that made it possible to leave day-to-day life where it was and never look back, whole families leaving life behind and stepping out into the jungle. There was something unholy in the quiet, and something too evil in the darkness. A chill spread through Leon's body, and the feeling of being watched grew each second. He did not feel protected out in the open, anything could spring at them through the dark, even when the moon was so bright. Leon looked at Ada, who seemed to glow in the dark and be a part of it at the same time. She stood quietly, her head turning ever so slowly to take in the plaza. In the darkness it was impossible to see her facial expression, but Leon imagined a controlled and soft face, no trace of nervousness or panic in her eyes. This was something Leon greatly admired in Ada, the ability to have all the calm in the world when the cold breath of death froze them all. 

She was a dancing fire in the Arctic, lending warmth to others and fearless of the cold all around her.

"The church isn't far from this plaza" Sherry whispered, her voice like a knife that cut through the dark silence.

"Where are these things? I was expecting a 'Hello' a lot sooner." Ada whispered to Sherry.

"I don't know, but this is making me kind of…scared." Sherry's voice broke a bit as she spoke.

"Maybe they're watching us, planning how to attack. You did say they were intelligent." Leon's eyes darted here and there.

"If that's the case, then we need to move quickly" Ada said quickly.

"I agree, let's move." Leon looked at them all.

They started to move in the direction Sherry was leading them, cautiously but this time adopting a brisker pace. Since they moved faster their watch of the surroundings needed to also be quicker. Each one of them had to look everywhere at one time, and when a person did that, shadows seemed to turn into enemies. It was a tense situation, fear growing in the silence inside their hearts and around them. Leon thought he heard something move behind them and he stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes strained through the dark, but luckily they were adjusted to the dark by now and the ability to see better was his.

Nothing moved, but he had a creeping feeling something was standing outside of his field of vision.

"Leon…"

He turned his head to look at Ada, who was right next to him. Her eyes moved form the place he had been staring at seconds before, and then back at him. He could smell a gentle waft of fading perfume, curling seductively in the air around him. The smell of it brought him back to Spain, back to the bedroom they had met in. Leon remembered the perfume in the air before Ada made her introduction, but at the time he had thought it was just the room when all along Ada had been right behind him. Leon suddenly realized how intoxicating that perfume was, and he wanted more.

"What is it Leon?"

"I thought I heard something…"

Ada's eyes went back to the darkness behind him for a few seconds, and then returned to him once again.

"Let's keep moving we're almo—"

"AHHHH!"

"Leon!"

Leon and Ada turned, their guns shooting out to arms length, both of them holding the weapons tightly. Leon's mind returned again to Spain and Ashley, with her cries for help from an oncoming fiend. Leon's eyes narrowed as he searched for the source of the scream, which didn't take too long.

A gun shot broke through darkness as Sherry fired at a figure that had attacked Yoko. Leon's eyes widened and he pointed his own gun at the dark shape that let out a sharp moan. Leon pulled the trigger and let out thee rounds. By the time the third bullet hit its body the creature had fallen away from Yoko and she got up with a scream of fright. Her hair was disheveled and her skin had flushed paper white. She stared at the monster that had attacked her and Leon could tell her heart was beating almost as fast as his.

"Are you okay?" Leon looked at the woman.

She nodded and looked away, shy is what Leon guessed.

"Leon…" Ada said quietly.

"What?" Leon looked toward her.

Ada was now facing away from him, looking towards the plaza middle of the plaza. She was very still, her eyes fixed on something. Leon raised an eyebrow and looked where she was staring. A massive crowd of what looked like people was walking slowly towards all of them. Moans filled the air around them and the silence around them seemed to slip away. A blanket of panic and fear settled over them all in the sudden appearance of the monsters they knew had been in the shadows somewhere.

"It was a distraction…" Sherry's eyes were wide.

"Distraction?" Ada glanced at her.

"I said they were smart didn't I? They've blocked any exits."

Leon looked around and he realized what Sherry said was true. They were all slowly being backed into a corner. A wall of enemies prevented them from running in any direction; the only option was to open fire. One thought still disturbed Leon, how many were there? The ammo they had with them would not last to kill every single one of them, only a miracle would. Leon's eyes narrowed and he raised his gun and flipped on the laser sight. Just before Leon was about to pull the trigger a hand was placed on the barrel and lowered. His eyes fell on the hand and swept up the arm and into the face of Ada. She was not looking at him, but at the horde of moans, knowing that at any second the group could start to run at them.

Before Leon could speak Ada had drawn out another gun. Did she want him to use that one? He was bit confused at first, but upon further inspection Leon saw that it was no ordinary gun, it was a grappling gun. Leon looked at Ada and she jerked her head toward the roof tops. He shook his head, and Ada looked at him.

"Take it and get out of here. Take the other two with you and I will catch up."

"Like hell Ada. I'm not leaving you here to die."

"Take it Leon" Ada pressed the gun at him.

Leon looked from Ada to the gun and then sighed. He grabbed it and held it for a few seconds. Leon turned and tossed the gun to Sherry, who caught it with one hand and looked at it quizzically.

"Take your friend and get to the church, we'll follow."

"But Leon I…"

"Just aim at the roof and press the button on the side to go up."

With that Leon turned back to Ada. A wave of surprise rolled over Leon as he saw the smile on her face. It was a smile of amusement, one that Ada wore many times, though it had abandoned the arrogant feeling and was replaced with something Leon could not put his finger on. He returned it with a half smile and raised his gun at the horde that was picking up the pace in their journey towards them.

"So how are we gonna do this?" He asked.

"We need to break through and gain more ground." Ada replied, digging in her backpack for something.

"How do we do that exactly?" Leon looked at her as she pulled a jet black oval shaped object from the front pocket.

"Like this…"

Ada pressed a button on the top of the object and a red flashing light appeared, coupled with a high pitched beeping sound. She tossed it at the oncoming group and it bounced a bit on the pavement and rolled a few feet. Instantly the mob broke into a sprint, all at once as if they had planned it that way. The sight was quite terrifying, and the air was filled with shrieks and louder moans.

"Move!" Ad pushed Leon backwards into an abandoned shop.

In the last second before the explosion, Ada had pulled Leon behind a register stand and they both balled up and absorbed the blast. The world around them shook and fiery light broke the darkness. Flames licked at the buildings and windows broke. The store fronts nearest the blast were reduced to rubble and bodies flew in all directions. Chunks of the street outside filled the air and scattered, mixing with the giant cloud of dirt and dust that had engulfed everything.

The silence that followed seemed to last forever, but in reality it was only a few seconds.

Leon opened his eyes and uncurled himself. His eyes scanned the almost destroyed store and he coughed, the dust was thick and coarse. Leon stretched out his hand towards the spot Ada had been. His eyes touched her shoulder and he looked over.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Of course." Ada smiled and stood up.

Leon followed and turned toward the street. A sudden flashback of Raccoon City came to him. Buildings on fire and dead bodies everywhere, it was all back again. Something rose up from the depths of Leon, something he had suppressed since the incident six years ago. It was a fear he never faced, the fear that at any moment he could be dead. His body went cold and he stood very still. Death was all too real again, just like Raccoon, and just like Spain. It wasn't all made up, and it wasn't all a dream, he _could_ die with the speed of a strike of lightning.

"Leon are you listening to me?"

Leon was brought back to the half destroyed shop with a quick sentence from Ada. He looked at her. She had her eye brows raised and fixed him with a worried stare, mixed with slight annoyance. Leon turned red and looked away, embarrassed at being caught spacing out by Ada. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. Ada rolled her eyes and spoke again.

"Like I was saying; we should get to the church before anything else decides to say 'Hi'."

"Uh…yeah…" The color slowly flushed out of Leon's face. "Let's go."

* * *

Images flashed upon the wall of screens in quick succession, showing the slow progress of what seemed to be normal men. But Trent knew better, they worked for Wesker, all five of them. Their goal was to gain entry into his office, kill him and take over the Organization, only to destroy it. That would not happen, and Trent was adamant about that. He sighed and turned in his leather chair, his eyes moving to the blonde woman who stood by his desk. He nodded and sat back, the chair groaning a bit. 

"I'm guessing Blitzkrieg has killed Andrew. Our last contact with him was a few hours ago, far past the time he said he would give us an update" the blonde nodded and Trent continued "I have no doubt in my mind that Wesker has obtained information about the Organization from Andrew's document. Even though some of them are entirely false, some are sadly true."

"Like the location of your office…"

"Precisely. Miss. Lennox…"

"Yes sir?"

"We must move quickly if we are to leave without confrontation. Get rid of the things that can't be found, and come with me to the chopper. Hurry…"

"Of course!" Cindy nodded and shuffled off.

Trent stood up from his desk and walked over to one of the walls. He reached out a hand and touched the metal wall. Instantly a glass window appeared in its place, revealing the New York skyline. He looked out over the city and gave a half smile. He enjoyed his office being here and would greatly miss the city. He would have to move to the one in Europe, far away from here. The documents Wesker had obtained contained only information about the headquarters in New York, where Trent currently was. The other location was entirely fake; Trent would never have an office in Los Angeles, too much traffic. When Cindy came back they would escape to his private chopper that would take them both to the airport, after which they would board his private jet and arrive in Germany hours later.

Trent's mind wandered to Ada Wong and pain stabbed his heart. There was so much she didn't know.

Trent wished she was here right now, so he could tell her the information he had held from her for so long…

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm so ashamed! Such a long update, I'm VERY sorry! School has started and that takes up a LOT of my time, but I will write on, I promise you all. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP!_

_Please leave me some reviews, it makes struggling through school so much better!_


	10. Holy and Unholy Things

**Chapter 10: Holy and Unholy Things**

Ada was never big on religion. She never attended church services, or prayed to the sky. She found it a bit silly; there were so many people in this world, and so many terrible things, having no faith was easier. When she was a child she had attended an all Chinese church with her father, Vincent Wong. Ada remembered the place almost too well; she had been very young when she attended. The ceiling had been very high and powder white, as were the walls. The benches had been made out of a dark wood and creaked of old age when you sat on them. All of this faced a large altar in the front, with statues of the Virgin Mary and Jesus on the cross. Ada remembered being so interested in the statues, stepping for the first time into building in her new white dress. The figures evoked so much emotion inside Ada, the looks upon their smooth marble faces showed peace, pain, sorrow, and hope. It was all a morbid mixture of good and evil on one face, so starling to look upon when you are just five years old.

Her father and she had stopped going to church after Ada's mother died in a car accident. Ada still remembered the day they found out, she had only been eight when it happened, and from them on she had to carry that truth the rest of her life.

It had been a sunny Los Angeles afternoon and Ada had been playing in the backyard, sliding down the red slide of her jungle-gym again and again, giggling and screaming as her father glanced at her from over his book. He had taken the day off, saying that the firm he worked for could survive without him for a day. Her father Vincent had been the most sought after lawyer in all of southern California, so it was a big deal that he was not working that day. Ada enjoyed his company, it was different from the nanny she was usually stuck with who had smelt like old cats and plain oatmeal. His strong Chinese face and warm smile was a comfort for her and even more of a comfort after the events that followed a sharp knock on the door a few moments later.

Ada stopped sliding and followed her father into the house, but was told to stop at the end of the hallway. Ada watched as her father moved down the hall, eventually opening the door to reveal two policemen. Ada couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had a feeling from the looks on their faces it wasn't anything good. Ada's father looked back at Ada, tears in his eyes. This had forced Ada to speak; she had never seen her father cry.

"Daddy?"

He turned away and they police men handed him a piece of paper, pink with pictures of roses around the edges, the kind of paper her mother used to write letters. Ada looked as her father opened it and read it quickly, slowly he closed it and whispered something to the police and shut the door. For a few seconds he stood there, starring off into space, and then he leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor. He put his head in his hands and Ada saw as his shoulder shuddered with silent sobs.

"…Daddy…?"

Not a word.

Ada moved down the hall to her father's side and sat on her knees. She put a small hand on his knee and looked at the hands that covered the strong face she loved. She wanted him to look up at her with a big smile on his face and tell her that everything was OK, but his silence made of knot of dread form in her abdomen. Ada watched her father sob for the next few moments, her eyes wide with confusion and fear. What could make her father do this?

Ada was seeing the breaking of a man unfold before her eyes.

Suddenly her father moved his hands from his face, stained with tears, and then he embraced Ada. It was a tight hold; as if he was holding onto her for dear life/ it wasn't until she was older that Ada would realize she had been his buoy in a stormy sea of anguish and pain. Her father cried in Ada's small shoulder, and the knot in Ada's stomach tightened.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Ada asked, on the verge of tears herself.

"She's gone…" his voice mangled from crying.

"Who's gone?" Ada

Ada's father sat up, his face wet and red. The sight almost made Ada cry herself, he was supposed to be the strong one, and Ada was the one who was supposed to cry. He looked into her eyes and fixed her with a look she had never seen before. It was as if he were looking at someone else, the glint in his eyes made no sense to Ada.

"Ada…Mommy is gone…" a tear ran down his cheek.

"Mommy…gone?" She didn't understand what he was saying.

"She went away, and she…she's not coming back" he raised a hand and ran a hand through her jet black hair.

"Where'd she go?" Ada backed away from him, but only slightly.

Her father's mouth opened but no words came from them. He sat there like that for what seemed like ever, leaving Ada's mind to race making up elaborate places her mother could go. Finally her father got up and walked past her, ascending the stairs he looked down at her then turned away. When he entered the upstairs Ada heard his door close and he spent the rest of the night there, letting Ada wallow in her confusion.

Later she finally found out what had happened to her mother; a car crash on a highway, expected suicide. They said the body burned up in the fire started by a gas leak, so her grave was empty, only a headstone. Two letters had been found in a leather case that was in the backseat, one to Ada's father and the other to her. Her father would not let Ada read the one for her, claiming she was too young year after year, until she turned sixteen. Her father had left it on her bed for Ada to find when she was done with her shower. Her father had rushed off to bed after putting there, so she could not ask any question. Slowly Ada had unfolded the pink paper, as if handling something so delicate it could break with the wrong touch. Soon it was open and Ada was reading…

_My Dearest Ada,_

_If you're reading this that means I am no longer with you, and what I wanted to happen did. I imagine your older now, I know your father would not let you read this at such a young age. That's something I greatly admire about your father, he cares for delicate things, and you are his glass butterfly that he dares not let anything happen to you. I want to let you know that I love you very much and never was there a second that you were not in my mind since you were born. I would have loved to see you grow up, become a young women and get married. The thought of not being able to know your grandchildren pains me very much. I needed to do what had to be done, you must know this Ada. I could not go another day living the life I did, you can not imagine. My only regret is that I can not be with you and your father any longer; you two were the only happiness in my life. You brought me so much joy Ada, and I know one day we will see each other again; I will wait forever for you._

_Forever loving you,_

_Mommy_

"Ada we have to hurry up."

Leon's voice pulled her from memories of yesteryears. Ada blinked and looked over at him, giving him a nod and picking up her pace. Ada looked ahead; the church was very close now, only about fifty feet. The building was enormous and looked as if it were taken from some gothic painting, with its walls of stone and stained glass windows displaying different Apostles. Ada guessed its location to be somewhere in the middle of town. It made sense if the community was heavily involved in their religion.

"Hold it…" Leon raised his arm up horizontally to stop Ada.

She looked at him and smirked. Did he think she was a child? She couldn't help but laugh at inwardly at Leon and his willingness to be the hero; it was in his nature after all. Evidence to the fact could be seen in the Raccoon incident, when he was adamant about having Ada follow him and for them to stick together.

Leon was looking ahead of them at something, Ada followed his line of vision but saw nothing. She raised an eyebrow at Leon.

"What is it Leon?"

"Do you hear that?"

Ada looked around and stood still, straining to hear anything in the darkness. Leon was drawing his gun very slowly. Ada followed, still not hearing the sound. She got a bit aggravated, standing there and not hearing what Leon was.

Then she heard it, a soft grouchy whisper, as if someone were smothering a blender. Ada blinked, what a weird comparison, but she did not know any other way to describe the sound.

"They're communicating" Ada said in realization.

"Let's shut them up…" Leon pulled the hammer of his gun.

Suddenly he pointed the gun at the nearest house's window and pulled the trigger. A wet splat followed the sound of breaking glass. Ada heard something hit the floor and she guessed it had been a head shot. Damn, Leon really was talented at some things. Before she could give Leon a admiring smile she heard the sound of running footsteps. Ada turned and pointed her Blacktail at three advancing monsters. They spoke as they moved closer and Ada could hear the wet gurgle of blood in their decaying throats. Ada didn't need to look at the sharp objects they brandished to know they wanted to kill. She pulled the trigger and fired at the one in the front. The round hit the creature's chest and stumbled and fell to the ground. Ada pointed the gun quickly at another and fired, hitting the monster's head and watched it as it fell backward, dead. The third suddenly sped up, quicker than it had been running. Ada had no time to fire before it was within striking distance. Her eyes widened, but then a leg shot out from her right and the foe was knocked away, hitting the wall of a house. Ada looked to see Leon lowering his leg and he winked at her.

"You certainly attract a lot of attention" Leon looked at her and smiled.

"I can't help it, it's my charm" Ada tilted her head a bit and returned the smile.

"Charm? Maybe it's the butt?"

Ada looked shocked for the quickest second, but then recovered.

"Perhaps…"

Ada just smiled and started to walk towards the church, purposefully swaying her hips a bit as she walked.

* * *

The old church stood tall against the black sky when Sherry and Yoko arrived. The light of the moon illuminated the stained glass windows, giving them an eerie almost evil feel. The faces of the apostles that looked upon them seemed to read of warning and sadness, not the usual look of caring and wisdom. As Sherry looked at them a shiver went down her spine, as if a cold wind chilled her, but there was no wind this night. The stars above looked down at her, sparkling like beacons of hope. She remembered when her family used to go camping, before both her parents delved deep into Umbrella work. They all use to trek down to the lake and sit on the bank, concealed by darkness and warmed by the blankets her mother wrapped around her. There had been thousands, no millions of them, all scattered over the black. Suddenly her father had pointed at a moving light among the stars. 

"See that Sherry? It's a satellite moving around the earth. Daddy's work has one and it's floating along with the others."

Back then Sherry had thought the corporation her parents worked for was quite interesting. She was always known as the girl whose parents were actively working on new medicine to help the world in school, but know Sherry knew better now. Umbrella was evil and felt they could play God. The corporation had taken both her parent's life, and left her an orphan. If it wasn't for Claire, Sherry would have either been turned into a zombie, or she would have been vaporized in the nuking of Raccoon City.

Sherry shuddered at the memory of the explosion that shook her world like an earthquake from Hell.

"The door is locked…" Yoko said, looking at her.

Sherry blinked and stepped forward to look at it. Indeed the door _was_ locked, but it was not the case of a simple door lock, it looked as if an object was inserted into a small hole to open it. Sherry sighed and stepped away, grumbling to herself. Raccoon Police Department had been the same way; you needed a key to get into almost every door. The building had been an intricate mess of puzzles that needed to be solved to advance further. Back then it had been a challenge for Sherry to get around the department, almost every door she came across was locked; it was a horrible situation for a girl who wanted to hide.

"Is there another way in?" Yoko asked, looking around.

"We could brake in through the windows." Sherry pointed to the stained glass.

"But this is a church Sherry!" Yoko's eyes widened.

"It's not like people are going to use it anymore. This town is dead…"

Yoko blinked and looked away. Sherry felt awful saying it, but in her heart and mind she knew it was true. There was no hope for this place anymore, it had been overcome by Umbrella's virus and in turn the infected had eliminated any life in the whole place. There must be survivors, Sherry thought, surely some would be able to fight against the horde of undead. They could not be the only ones living in this whole town. Sherry turned and looked behind her, wondering where Leon was and if he had survived. She tightened her grip on the hookshot Leon had given them to escape with. She silently thanked Leon for the escape tool, but felt guilty at the thought that she might have taken his escape as well.

"Sherry!" Yoko whispered sharply.

She looked back at Yoko and saw that she had gotten closer to her. Sherry looked at her, but it was not returned, Yoko was looking at the corner of the Church, between a high stone wall and the part where the building turned into deep darkness. A figure in a white cloak stood there, watching them with its face covered by the white fabric. Sherry stood very still, looking the figure up and down, but it was impossible to see anything other than white cloak. It didn't say a word, except for hold up and arm with a finger that beckoned them toward it. Sherry saw it and raised her eyebrows.

"Like Hell we're coming over! What do you want?"

The figure beckoned again but Sherry did not move. She knew better than that, especially at the present time and place. Her parents taught her not to talk to strangers, and ever since Raccoon that rule had been amplified. Her eyes narrowed and she handed the hookshot to Yoko and then moved a hand into her lab coat. Her fingers tightened around the pistol concealed there, and her thumb pulled back the hammer.

The figure beckoned again, but they both stood in place.

"I said 'What the fuck do you want'?" Sherry's voice grew more commanding this time.

A few moments passed in silence and then the figure started to move toward them very slowly as if it had some walking problem. It wasn't until the figure was close that Sherry noticed it's slightly hunched posture, all signs pointed to the person being elderly, or wounded. Sherry withdrew the gun and the advancing figure stopped for the quickest of moments. This was Sherry's way of showing whatever was coming towards them that she meant business and would shoot to kill if push came to shove.

Then the figure spoke, in a cracked and sharp voice.

"It is not safe here, demons lurk in the shadows…"

Sherry watched the figure look around the courtyard, as if expecting the monsters to jump out at that second.

"Who are—"

"Hell has swallowed the sinners, and filled their bodies with evil. The evil has come to vanquish us all. You must know this!"

Suddenly the figure lashed out and grabbed Sherry's arm, a wrinkly and vein covered hand coming out from the white cloak. The grip was tight and long finger nails scratched her flesh as the cloaked figure held on. Yoko let out a loud gasp and stumbled backward, but Sherry only jumped. She tried to look into the face shadowed by the cloak, but it was simply too dark.

"Follow me, you and your friend! We must find sanctuary inside the church!" the voice was panicked.

Sherry nodded and was pulled toward the church door by the wrist. She almost tripped over her own feet but recovered. Sherry turned her head and motioned for Yoko to follow her. She hesitated for a second and jogged over.

They stopped at the front door and Sherry looked at the figure again.

"We need a key to get in, and I don't know where it is…"

"A key I have young one, sanctuary is but an entrance away."

The figure reached into its robes and pulled out a thing object. Upon further inspection Sherry say that it was a metal cross, which slid into the whole in the door perfectly. Many clicking noises followed and the door opened a bit. Sherry could see light coming from inside, it danced as the wind from outside blew in. She guessed candles, and was not wrong when the door was pulled all the way open. Candles covered almost every surface, except for the four pews all the way to the rear of the church, facing a massive altar. They were both hurried in by the cloaked figure, who turned as soon as they entered and locked the door with the metal cross.

The church was enormous, with high ceilings that were supported by marble columns. It could easily fit at least two hundred people in it, not counting those who stood. The sheer size of it blew Sherry away, from the outside it had not appeared this large. Her eyes fell upon the altar, decorated with a painting of Jesus and his followers, all admiring the savior as he was covered in light. The effect of it all made Sherry think she had stepped back in time. Then the figure spoke, and Sherry was pulled away from the painting.

"Come to the altar, I must pray."

They made their way to the giant altar, and the painting seemed even bigger to Sherry. She could now read the caption under the art piece:

_The only light left, is that of our Lord and Savior._

Sherry looked at the figure, who was taking off the hood of the cloak. She stared intently as the old face of a woman was revealed. She was pale and thin, her face sunken in and gaunt. Long black hair was in a single braid, unaffected by the white color that came with age. When she looked at Sherry it was with piercing green eyes that seemed to look into her mind and sense what she was thinking. The woman gave a smile and then moved to the steps that led to a stage, she climbed them and moved before the altar, then she came to her knees and put her hands together in a prayer position. She sat like that for a few moments then, head bowed and lips moving soundlessly. Then she raised her head and Sherry realized her eyes were wet with tears.

This was the power of prayer, the power of having faith in something. Sherry was almost jealous.

"I am the pastor of this church; the Church for Holy Contrition. It is my job to watch over this house of God, to keep it out of the hands of the Devil."

Sherry watched her as she stood up and turned to look at them.

"I've watched the citizens of this town come and go in the church for years, I know most of the faces. It pains me to see them taken over by such evil."

She closed her eyes as if pain had just shot through her whole body.

"The Devil has taken over this town…"

"Mam, it is not the Devil, it's a virus. These people are infected…"

"And why do you think this plague has fallen upon them child? The Devil has come into play here."

Sherry did not argue, it was no use. She had let them come in, and Sherry did not want to be a rude guest. Suddenly she remembered the safe house in the basement, after all they had been through and the appearance of someone alive, Sherry had forgotten all about it.

"Mam…"

"Please, call me Helena my child" she gave Sherry a warm smile.

"Helena," Sherry smiled back "There is a safe house in the basement of this church that I need to get to. We are supposed to meet two others there."

"Others have come for the safe house, and I have shown them to it."

"Others?" Surprise filled her voice and face.

"Yes, all in coats like yours. The entrance to the basement is this way, follow me if you will."

Helena turned toward the altar, and Sherry followed her, Yoko bringing up the rear. Helena stopped at the altar's painting and opened a bible on a pedestal before the painting. Inside the pages were cut away to reveal a hidden button. Sherry watched as Helena pressed it and shut the book. For a few moments nothing happened, but then the painting started to rise slowly, as if it were a projector screen being rolled back up. The wall behind the painting was plain and old, with one wooden door that led deeper into the church. Helena opened the door and stepped down onto a staircase that went below ground, torches alight in their brackets. Sherry followed her, keeping her hand on the wall to keep her balance, the stone stairs were uneven and crumbling. As they ascended deeper Sherry felt a cold wash over her, sending a shiver through her entire body.

They finally reached another door, except this one was metal and a lot younger than the wooden one they had entered. It looked like it didn't belong here, but in some bank in New York. Helena stopped and turned towards them, a smile on her face. She nodded and motioned towards the door.

"In here is your safe house, the others should be inside resting."

Helena put her hand on the metallic handle and slowly turned it.

"I do believe one of them was injured, I hope is doing well…"

Sherry had no time to stop Helena. She was opening the metal door and everything seemed to blur out and speed up ten fold. Something grabbed onto the old woman's hand and her eyes widened. Then the door was flung open to reveal a bloody and brutal scene. The floor was stained with blood and three dead bodies lay on the floor, all with looks of pain on their faces. Sherry knew that they would eventually rise and become one of the undead. The monster pulled Helena toward it and bit into her neck, an ear splitting scream coming from the woman as it ripped away strips of flesh and muscle tissue. Yoko screamed and stumbled back, but Sherry took out her pistol and pointed it at the monster. She squeezed the trigger and the round slammed itself into the creature's head. It crumpled to the floor and Helena fell next to it, blooding soaking through the white cloak, tears running down her face from pain.

Sherry stepped over the dead monster and pointed the gun at each of the bodies' heads. Three gunshots, each in a different skull, all disabling the ability to get back up again; she looked back at Helena, knowing that she was now infected with the same virus. Sherry's head wanted her to raise the gun and put a bullet in her head, but Sherry's heart would not let her. She would when the time came, but just for now Sherry decided to let the woman live, let her think her faith would protect her.

"Those demons…how could they enter a house of God?" She looked at Sherry, bewildered.

"Because I told you they weren't demons." Sherry ejected the clip of the gun, only eleven more bullets.

"Them what could they possibly be?" She snapped at Sherry.

Sherry glanced at her and sighed. She could not blame the old woman for getting a bit angry, after all she had been bitten by a monster; those things were not everyday occurrences. She would have to tell all the gruesome details to the poor woman-of-god, but the question in Sherry's mind was would Helena believe her?

"A week ago an employee from our labs was infected accidentally with a very dangerous virus. He didn't say anything to anyone, instead he went home, to this town. Soon the virus took over his body and he turned into one of the monsters."

Sherry pointed to the dead creature that had bitten Helena.

"From what we gather, he attacked his family and they all became infected. Slowly they each attacked others and the virus was spread through the town as more became infected. The company I worked for thought they had it contained, a big chunk of the town was blocked off and disguised as a quarantine area to control Malaria."

"That's what it was? Everyone in town was suspicious…"

"They had a reason to be," Sherry nodded and continued, "Now you see what the virus has done to the town. Everyone has turned into an infected corpse, capable of infecting the living with just a bite."

Helena's face fell and she looked at the place the monster had bit into. She started to shake with fear and tears came down her cheeks. Sherry felt like holding her, if nothing more than to ease some of the pain that was shooting through her both mentally and physically. She looked so helpless there on the floor in this cold room. They all stood there in silence for a few minuets, Sherry's eyes watching the woman who had shown such kindness to two strangers.

"Kill me" Helena looked at Sherry.

It was something Sherry had thought about it, but she never brought it up. Now that this frail pastor was asking her to it seemed like a disgusting idea, and Sherry found that she could not do it.

"Kill me please, I do not want to hurt others. I do not want to cause so much pain in the eyes of God!"

Sherry shook her head, paralyzed by the begging in the woman's eyes.

"I can't…"

"Do it please! In the name of _God_!" Helena crawled forward.

The old woman reached out for Sherry's gun but she pulled away from her reach. Sherry looked into her eyes and could see them slowly turning a milky white, and her skin turning a pale grey. She was turning into one of them, and Sherry could still not bring herself to shoot the woman.

There was a sudden gun shot and the 'splat' sound as Helena fell to the floor in a spray of blood, bone, and brain. Blood flecked on Sherry's lab coat, but not enough to worry about. She stood surprised by her sudden death and the sound of the gun shot. Sherry looked up at Yoko, thinking it was she who had done it, but in the doorway to stood Ada Wong lowering her gun. Leon stood right behind her, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Amen…" Ada whispered, but everyone in the room could here it.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ At last an update! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and stay tuned for the next one._

_Like always, please R&R and tell me what you think._


End file.
